Women of Middle Earth: The Archer
by Naurwe
Summary: Arasseth Gwaedhiel Tawarwen is the handmaiden of Aseawen, Queen of Mirkwood. This story follows her life, love and adventures in the vast forest of Mirkwood. Currently rated for minor violence, which may increase in later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

_AN: Here's Chapter 1 of Women of Middle Earth: The Archer! I adore Tolkien's writings, though the lack of awesome female characters made me a bit sad, so I decided to make some up. ;) __ I don't normally share my fanfiction with anyone but my sister, so I'd really love some feedback as to how I'm doing._

_This story mostly follows the book, there may be some movie parts and perhaps even some Lord of the Rings Online inspired parts... not sure, haven't gotten that far yet._

_Oh, and the obligatory: All things Middle Earth related belongs to the magnificent JRR Tolkien and his estate, all original characters belong to me._

_A very big thank you to Certh for pointing out my numerous Sindarin naming mistakes! ;) So, updated: Arasseth means "deer" in Sindarin... fyi (and my i!)  
><em>

_~~*~~ Enjoy! ~~*~~_

Arasseth stood on the shore, watching the ship that carried her parents into the West slowly disappear from view.

"You have seen the Sea now, Arasseth, heard the cry of the gulls. Does your heart long for Valinor?" Aseawen asked, putting a slender hand on the young elf's shoulder.

"No, my Lady." Arasseth responded. "I feel a stirring in my heart, a gentle whisper that I fear will one day become an undeniable call, but for now, my heart and soul belongs to Middle Earth. Long may I wander under the trees of the Greenwood in joy and contentment." Arasseth drew her gaze from the Sea and looked up at her Queen. A look of longing filled her Lady's eyes and Arasseth felt a pang of sorrow and pity for Aseawen. "My Lady, I can see the pain you are in. If I may ask, why do you linger here?"

Aseawen looked down at the young girl with a kind smile that was mingled with sadness. "I stay out of love." A small laugh bubbled from her lips. "Stubbornness... and perhaps fear. My husband and son are here and have no interest in leaving." She turned her sapphire eyes back to the Sea, a wistful smile on her beautiful face. "It has been so long since I left the White Shore. My memories of Alqualonde are mingled with grief. I will not return there unless I bring with me joy enough to banish my sorrow."

Arasseth took the Queen's pale hand in both of hers and squeezed it fondly. "I swear to you, my Lady, that I will do all I can to ease the pain of your exile. I will serve you faithfully, without thought of anything else!" Her ardent voice and the devotion in her doe brown eyes touched Aseawen and she smiled at Arasseth and kissed her forehead gently.

"Sweet child, take care what oaths you swear, for we live long and time changes many thoughts. I will not hold you to your word, but I will accept your loyalty and love. As a daughter you shall be to me." She put an arm around Arasseth's shoulder and led her away from the Sea. Come, let us return to the forest we both love and forget the pull of the waves and the cry of the gulls."

* * *

><p>Despite Aseawen's insistence that Arasseth was bound by no oath to serve her, Arasseth devoted her life to her Queen. Upon their return to Greenwood the Great, Aseawen soon found herself relying on the young elf in ways she hadn't expected when she had promised Arasseth's parents that she would look after their daughter. Aseawen took joy in having the girl at her side, a surrogate daughter to balance the rambunctious energy of her young son and his equally unpredictable father. Arasseth, in turn, learned much from Aseawen. A great weaver and musician, Aseawen taught Arasseth all she knew and often the two would sit for hours; Aseawen telling Arasseth of the First and Second Ages of Middle Earth and Arasseth hanging on her Queen's every word. As the years passed, Aseawen often encouraged Arasseth to join her son in his weapon training and riding and the two became fast friends; often causing havoc within the Halls of Thranduil. Havoc that, mysteriously, always seemed to be blamed solely on the young prince; though if Legolas was annoyed by this, he never sought to incriminate his friend.<p>

Soon, Arasseth left the innocent years of childhood and became a beauty with rich, golden brown hair and large brown eyes that harkened to her namesake. Her face was fair and expressive, a spark of wit shone in her eyes and a small smile seemed constantly on her well-formed lips. As her skills with bow and blade increased, Aseawen took to sending her on errands outside the forest. Often Arasseth found herself traveling to lands outside her own, delivering message to her Queen s allies or friends. The young servant of the Queen slowly made a name for herself among other peoples and they called Tawarwen, Forest Maiden, and she feared no darkness.


	2. Chapter 2

_AN: Chapter 2 is here... exciting, I know. Legolas makes an appearance in this chapter and I am always very concerned about messing up Tolkien's characters. I would appreciate my beloved readers thoughts on this issue!_

_All things Middle Earth related belongs to the magnificent JRR Tolkien and his estate, all original characters belong to me._

_Also, just a reminder, Arasseth means "deer" in Sindarin... And, another FYI, Airedhiel, Aseawen and Iaennil also have their own stories which I will try to upload a little later, once I've written some more of them. :) _

_And a v. big thanks to Certh for the reviews and corrections!_

_~~*~~ Enjoy! ~~*~~_

Arasseth entered the room, silent as her namesake, and waited for her Lady to acknowledge her. Aseawen sat at her loom, her raven black hair hanging down her back and glittering in the torch light. Her long, dexterous fingers danced over the threads as she hummed a soft tune. Aseawen's delicately beautiful face wore an expression of peace that Arasseth had come to associate with weaving.

"Come, sit beside me, child." Aseawen said, not looking away from her loom.

Arasseth took a seat next to the Queen and studied the tapestry she was weaving. A scene of hunting in the forest was slowly taking shape.

"I have a task for you, dear one. Lady Airedhiel and her niece should be arriving at the boarders of our land shortly. The forest has grown dangerous of late and I worry, no doubt needlessly, for my friends. I would have you meet them and guide them here."

Arasseth nodded, "It would be my honor, Lady. Where do they come from and how will I know them?"

"The come from Imladris and you will know them easily. Airedhiel will wear a blue and silver cloak; her hair is pale gold and her eyes bright grey. Her niece, Iaennil, will wear a yellow cloak, her hair is bright copper." Aseawen paused and turned away from her loom to fix Arasseth with her piercing sapphire gaze. "Be cautious, Arasseth. Airedhiel was born in Valinor. I know you and I urge you to keep your promises in check. You are easily enthralled by the light of the Valar."

Arasseth bowed her head and blushed. "I am a lover of beauty, my Lady, and little on this Middle Earth can compare to the light in the eyes of those who lived beyond the Sea."

Aseawen's smile widened and she kissed Arasseth's forehead. "Your heart holds more beauty to me than the lights of Varda. Go, child, and mind your words. For Iaennil will hold you to them."

Arasseth nodded and swiftly left the room. She changed from her simple, yet finely made dress, into clothes fit for forest travel and, taking her bow, headed for the stables.

She was saddling her horse when an elf, that had become increasingly more handsome since she'd first met him, entered the stables and casually leaned against the beam nearest Arasseth. A charming smile spread across his face as he greeted her. "Where are you off to today? Perhaps to slay a dragon and return it's horde to my mother?"

Arasseth laughed and shook her head. "Nothing so dangerous, Highness." She responded. "Though if my Lady ever asks that of me, I will be sure to seek your aid."

"Seek all you like; it will take more than 'please' to get me to accompany you to a dragon's den." Legolas responded with a laugh.

"How fortunate we are to have such a courageous Prince." Arasseth responded, sarcastically.

"What good is a courageous Prince when he's burnt to a crisp?"

Arasseth laughed and curtsied to Legolas. "An excellent point, you win this round, Highness."

"Thank you." Legolas said with a dramatic bow. "So if not to slay dragons, what is my mother sending you to do?"

Arasseth smiled peevishly as she led the horse past Legolas and out of the stables. "Go ask her, if you're so curious."

Legolas grinned as he followed her toward the gates. "You are in quite the mood today, Arasseth."

She sighed and stopped, turning to face her friend and patting the horse's snout. "Forgive me; I was just reminded by your mother that I am too ready to give oaths to those I am enamored with..."

"She isn't wrong, you know." He said, laughing gently. "You've sworn more than your fair share of oaths to me, over the years."

"And I have kept them all." She responded, more defensive then she'd intended. "I do not make promises that I cannot, or do not intend to, keep."

"I know that, my friend, as does my mother. You are known as honorable and faithful to all of our people." Legolas put a friendly hand on Arasseth's shoulder. "Just be cautious, lest you make a promise you regret."

Arasseth's smile was slightly sheepish as she put her hand over the Prince's for a moment. "Thank you."

Legolas grinned as he watched Arasseth lead the horse out of the halls of his father. "Any time."


	3. Chapter 3

_AN: Chapter 3 is here! I know, you're all very excited. Thanks so much to all my readers! And, in case you forgot, I love comments. A lot. A super lot._

_All things Middle Earth related belongs to the magnificent JRR Tolkien and his estate, all original characters belong to me._

_And, likely for the last time, a quick reminder that Arasseth means "deer" in Sindarin.  
><em>

_~~*~~ Enjoy! ~~*~~_

Arasseth rode at a comfortable pace, letting the horse decide, mostly, how fast it wanted to go. The spring has just started to turn to summer and the air was not yet stiflingly close. She knew that, within a month, it would become more than a little unpleasant for those unused to the forest to travel the paths that Arasseth loved so dearly. She was, and always would be, a forest child. No matter where her Lady sent her or where her own travels might lead, her heart would always remain among the creaking branches and dancing leaves. She heard the sound of hooves approaching and she reigned in her horse, waiting on the path to see who would appear. She absently pet her horses neck as she watched the bend where the riders would appear. Soon, a grey horse appeared carrying a rider in a yellow cloak, the hood was thrown back and golden pins glinted in copper hair. Arasseth caught her breath as the rider's bright grey eyes met hers. A white horse appeared shortly behind the first, the blue hood was drawn over the woman's head but Arasseth knew that pale golden hair would be underneath.

"Le suilon, Airedhiel adh Iaennil od Imladris."_ I greet you, Airedhiel and Iaennil of Rivendell._ Arasseth said, bowing her head to the two elves when they had stopped their horses on the path in front of her.

"Mae g'evennin edhel o Tuar-nu-Fuin." _Well met, elf of the Dark Wood_. Airedhielresponded.

"My Lady, Aseawen, bade me lead you to our halls." Arasseth said.

"Aseawen sends only this child?" Iaennil commented to her aunt, her keen eyes studying Arasseth. "I am not sure what to think of this..." She laughed, a pleasant sound that bubbled easily from her lips. "Aseawen must be concerned we would become lost, this child, surely, cannot be a guard."

"I swear to you that no harm will come to you while you travel under these eaves with me at your side." Arasseth said, fervent sincerity shining in her eyes.

Iaennil laughed again. "What a bold promise to make! What is your name, child?"

"Arasseth," she responded, a blush creeping into her cheeks as she realized how well her Queen knew her and how foolish she would look upon her return to her King's Halls.

"Arasseth? To look at you, the name suits you, but there is more fire in you than that name suggests. I name you Gwaedhiel, Oath Giver, and I will hold you to your oath, for my aunt's sake, if not for my own." Iaennil said.

"You are as rash as this child." Airedhiel said softly, love evident in her voice as she spoke to her niece. "You were younger than she when you first tasted battle." Airedhiel turned her attention to Arasseth and moved her horse ahead of her niece. "Lead us to Thranduil's Halls. It has been long since I last saw your Lady and I am eager to be reunited."

Arasseth nodded and turned her horse, leading the pair to the gates without incident.

Aseawen met them at the entrance to the halls, a joyous smile on her face as she embraced her old friend. "My dear Airedhiel, how long has it been?" Aseawen asked, laughing. "To see you again, I feel old!"

"As do. I." Airedhiel said, removing her hood to reveal the fairest face Arasseth had ever seen. Her pale golden hair fell in gentle waves down her back and framed her elegantly sculpted face perfectly. The light of the stars shone in her clear grey eyes and the knowledge and sorrow of ages within them broke Araseth's heart.

"My friend, you sent us an interesting guide!" Iaennil said, embracing Aseawen. "Do the children of the Third Age swear oaths so easily?" She asked with a laugh.

Aseawen looked at Arasseth with an arched eyebrow. "Arasseth..."

"It was done with an honest heart." Airedhiel said, casting a reprimanding glance at Iaennil. "And good intention." She smiled gently at Arasseth. "Do not let my niece, or your Lady, deter you. Those of your character are becoming rarer as the days darken."

Arasseth nodded, unable to respond.

"Go, child." Aseawen said, a loving smile on her face. "And tell my Lord that I would see him when he is free."

Arasseth bowed slightly and hurried off, happy to have a moment to collect her thoughts.

"Hurry back, Gwaedhiel, I may have need of your protection soon, I feel a desire to wander the woods." Iaennil called after her.

"Do not be cruel." Airedhiel chastised.

"No cruelty was intended, Aunt. I spoke truly. I wish to take a walk to stretch my legs and I would have little Gwaedhiel come with me. If Aseawen allows." She added, nodding her head to Aseawen . "I find myself fond of the child."

Airedhiel laughed softly. "I warn you, my friend." She said to Aseawen. "Be cautious or Iaennil will soon have your young charge following her on all matter of dangerous excursions."

"If half of the tales I have heard of your exploits are true, Iaennil. I will indeed be careful." Aseawen responded.


	4. Chapter 4

_AN: Another chapter in the ongoing saga of panda... oh wait, sorry, ongoing saga of Gwaedhiel! :P My bad... Anyway, much thanks to my readers and a special thanks to Certh for the help with Sindarin naming issues! Please note, there have been name changes made, they have been updated in all chapters so if you're confused about who is who, please refer to previous chapters.  
><em>

_All things Middle Earth related belongs to the magnificent JRR Tolkien and his estate, all original characters belong to me._

_Also, little side note: Glorfindel is mentioned in this part but he isn't overly important to this story, he's mostly mentioned to give you an idea of when this is taking place, both in Tolkien's timeline and within the timeline of the other stories in the Women of Middle Earth series. :) _

_If anyone's interested, I am looking for a beta to help catch my, no doubt numerous, grammar mistakes! _

_~~*~~ Enjoy ~~*~~  
><em>

It didn't take long for Iaennil's name for Arasseth to catch on, helped as it was by Legolas who thought the name fit his friend perfectly. Iaennil, despite her aunt's foreboding, took Gwaedhiel into the forest with her often, enjoying the company of the courageous young elf. It was on one such outing that Gwaedhiel proved she was as good as her word. The pair had stopped in a small clearing to rest their horses. They had ventured deeper into the forest this time than ever before and were dangerously far from the safety of Thranduil's Halls. Gwaedhiel knew this, but Iaennil had spent the past weeks filling Gwaedhiel's head with tales of her battles against the servants of the Enemy and in her company, Gwaedhiel knew no fear. As they rested, Iaennil told Gwaedhiel of the Battle of Dagorlad, her eyes shining passionately as she described cutting the throat of troll. Even as she listened to Iaennil s tale, Gwaedhiel's ears were, out of pure habit, scanning for any sound of approaching danger. The telltale click of the spider's pincers reached her ears moments before the giant thing descended from the trees, immediately behind Iaennil.  
>Gwaedhiel quickly knocked an arrow and fired; before Iaennil had a chance to react the spider was writhing against a tree, pinned by Gwaedhiel's arrow.<p>

It died swiftly and Iaennil laughed, surprised. "What a swift bow you have!" She exclaimed, peering at the spider pinned to the tree with interest. "And sure aim... I am beginning to believe that your oath was well sworn!"

Gwaedhiel smiled but remained wary, another arrow already knocked. "I thank you." She responded softly, her dark eyes drifting around the clearing. It was rare to find a lone spider. The offspring of Ungoliant were cowardly, being nowhere near the strength or size of their forbearer, and often hunted together. She heard a noise behind her and spun, loosing an arrow and smiling when it hit home in the spider's eye.  
>Iaennil drew a long knife from her belt, an amused look on her face. "If we remain here, more will come." Gwaedhiel said.<p>

"How many more?" Iaennil asked. "I am always happy to lessen the numbers of evil creatures in the world."

"It could be many," Gwaedhiel responded. "Or few. My people rarely venture this far south. We know they are here, but not their numbers."

"Then if you are willing, my young friend, I would like to fine their lair and lessen their numbers." Iaennil said with an excited glint in her eyes.

Gwaedhiel smiled, feeling Iaennil's excitement kindle her own. "As you wish."

The two swiftly left the clearing, Gwaedhiel quickly finding a spider trail and leading Iaennil deeper into the forest. Iaennil followed her closely, impressed by the young elf's tracking skills. It wasn't long before the came upon a large group of the creatures, resting in their webs, high in the trees.

"I will likely only be able to kill one before the rest awake and descend upon us." Gwaedheil whispered as she silently fitted an arrow to her bowstring.

"Then make your shot count." Iaennil whispered with a smile. She held her knife tightly and studied the spider.

Gwaedhiel returned her smile and drew back the bow, aiming for a particularly large spider on the opposite side of the clearing. Her aim was true and the arrow sunk deep into the creature's body; it fell from its web with a ghastly scream. Gwaedhiel had already loosed another arrow before the spider hit the ground and Iaennil moved quickly toward the nearest tree where a spider was descending rapidly, its pincers clicking with fury.

Gwaedhiel's bow sung beside Iaennil's blade as they made quick work of the spiders. The creatures, caught unawares, proved little challenge to the battle hardened warrior and the skilled, young archer. When their enemies lay dead around them, and Gwaedhiel had collected what arrows she could salvage, the two headed back toward Thranduil's Halls, content and pleased with the blow they had struck against the spiders.

Airedhiel and Aseawen were waiting for them when they returned, the odd look on Airedhiel's face putting them immediately on their guard.

"Aunt, is something wrong?" Iaennil asked, frowning nervously.

Airedhiel shook her head and forced a small smile onto her face. "No, only that we must depart earlier than planned."

"Why?" Iaennil asked, sounding suspicious.

"I have received word from Cirdan, at the Havens. We must go will all haste." Airedhiel's voice seemed distant and there was a faraway look in her bright gray eyes.

Iaennil nodded, still frowning slightly. "As you say, I am ready to travel."

"I understand your desire for haste, my friend, but are you sure you will not wait for tomorrow morning?" Aseawen asked.

Airedhiel shook her head. "I cannot wait, forgive me."

Aseawen smiled kindly and hugged her friend. "There is nothing to forgive, go swiftly and with my love." Airedhiel nodded and she and Iaennil gathered their packs and left quickly, Iaennil's unasked questions going, for the moment, unanswered.

"My Lady..." Gwaedhiel said after they'd departed. "I hope nothing is amiss?"

Aseawen smiled and shook her head. "No, not at all. Though Airedhiel has suffered a shock." She turned her vibrant blue eyes to Gwaedhiel and she could see the hope shining there. "Mandos has seen fit to return a great warrior to us, and I believe the end of our Enemy is coming. Airedhiel's brother has returned from the Halls of Mandos. Glorfindel, Balrog Slayer, Lord of the House of the Golden Flower."


	5. Chapter 5

_AN: Oooh, this one's a bit longer than the others! A huge thank you to my readers and reviewers, particularly Certh who has been absolutely wonderful and very helpful! Something to think about as you're reading, I would be interested to see what everyone thinks about my current characterization of Legolas, I find him woefully under developed as a character in Tolkien's work so I'm experimenting with ways to round him out a bit more... let me know what you think!  
><em>

_ All things Middle Earth related belongs to the magnificent JRR Tolkien and his estate, all original characters belong to me._

~~*~~ Enjoy! ~~*~~

Gwaedhiel stood nervously outside the meeting room where the King and Queen had been speaking with messengers from Lothlorien and Imladris for hours. She couldn't make out the words that were spoken but the tension in the voices was unmistakable.

"Gwaedhiel, what are you doing?" Gwaedhiel jumped and spun on her heel, coming face to face with the young lord of Mirkwood.

"Your parents are meeting inside."

"Are you trying to eavesdrop?" Legolas asked with a knowing smile.

"Of course," she admitted without hesitation.

"Excellent, what have you heard?" Legolas moved next to her and pressed his ear against the door, frowning when he realized that he couldn't hear what was being said.

"Nothing," she responded ruefully.

"It must be very important, or very terrible, if my mother had you wait outside." Legolas mused as he moved away from the door to lean against the wall.

Gwaedhiel nodded. "I suspect it has something to do with the growing darkness in the South."

"Mother was incredibly concerned about your description of those spiders." Legolas crossed his arms, a thoughtful frown on his face as he looked at Gwaedhiel.

"We have always had them in the forest, but if their numbers are growing it could be a sign of a greater evil."

Legolas nodded, his frown deepening. Gwaedhiel knew that he cared deeply for his home and his people, the idea that some evil had taken up residence anywhere in the Greenwood angered him.

"It seems to me that there is only one thing for it." Gwaedhiel said, a mischievous smile creeping onto her face. :If we are not to be invited inside, we should investigate ourselves. I still remember the path Iaennil and I traveled to find the spiders, perhaps if you and I go deeper into that part of the forest we can uncover what has made the spiders gather in such numbers."

"That is, without a doubt, the most foolish thing you have ever suggested." Legolas said, arching an eyebrow. "Going that far South with Iaennil was dangerous enough but now you propose to go farther with me?"

"You are right, of course," Gwaedhiel sighed and hung her head. "It was an incredibly foolhardy suggestion."

"As long as you realize that... shall we leave now or wait until after lunch?" A wide grin crossed the Legolas' face as he pushed away from the wall.

"I think now, the more daylight we have to travel under the better." Gwaedhiel responded, her grin matching Legolas'.

"Good point. I will meet you at the gates shortly."

Gwaedhiel and Legolas moved swiftly through the trees, both were armed with bows and large quivers of arrows and Legolas carried one of his favorite hunting knives. The two had hunted together many times in the forest; frequently making it a friendly competition that Legolas, more often than not, let Gwaedhiel win. Of the two, Gwaedhiel was the more adventurous, the one most often suggesting wild and usually dangerous escapades that Legolas always felt compelled to go on, usually against his better judgment. The cautious young lord of Mirkwood generally liked to avoid adventures and needless danger but something about his mother's right hand brought out a daring side to him. Gwaedhiel was very proud of her ability to cause her friend to throw caution to the wind.  
>The forest began to darken around them and they slowed their pace, both watching the trees carefully for any sign of an enemy.<p>

"How far are we from the nest you and Iaennil found?" Legolas asked quietly.

"Not far." Gwaedhiel pointed through the trees and Legolas could just make out a hint of sunlight glittering off what he could only imagine were the threads of a spider's web. "I wonder if more of them have moved in..."

Legolas shrugged, noting the apprehension in Gwaedhiel's voice.

"Something is wrong, Legolas." Gwaedhiel stopped and looked nervously around at the trees, her hand inching toward her quiver. "The forest feels so close, so tense."

"It felt differently when you were here with Iaennil?"

There was tenseness in Gwaedhiel's eyes as she answered and a flickering of doubt. "Something has happened. There is a shadow upon my heart and my mind, can you feel it?"

Legolas nodded, an uneasy feeling had been creeping up his spine for the last fifteen minutes and while he was relieved that it wasn't just him, the fact that Gwaedhiel seemed so nervous had Legolas concerned. "Amon Lanc is close, from the top of that high place we will be free of the trees, perhaps we will be able to see the cause of this shadow, and a safer path home."

"That is an excellent idea." Gwaedhiel answered with a sheepish smile, she didn't particularly enjoy showing her friend how nervous she was.

The forest darkened even more as they hurried toward Amon Lanc, the sun was beginning to sink beneath the trees and an unnatural chill seemed to seep through the forest. The pair went as fast as they dared, becoming more anxious to get out from under the eaves of the trees that seemed to loom threateningly overhead.

"I have never felt so uncomfortable under leaf and branch!" Legolas gasped as the came to the feet of Amon Lanc. He turned to Gwaedhiel when she didn't respond and was surprised to see a look of shock and terror on her face.

Upon leaving the ring of trees that surrounded Amon Lanc, Gwaedhiel had raised her eyes, hoping to see the first stars twinkling in the dusk sky overhead. Instead, her eyes were drawn to a twisted and dark fortress that stood at the top of the hill.

"What is that?" She whispered, her dark eyes wide.

"I have no idea." Legolas felt a shiver run down his spine as he stepped slowly closer to the base of the hill.

Gwaedhiel's hand shot out and gripped his arm, pulling him back to stand next to her. "We should go back."

"This could be what has drawn the spiders here. We should find out more." Legolas responded, surprised by his sudden daring.

"Legolas, surely you can feel the evil in this place!" Gwaedhiel's voice was tense whisper. "You are the one being foolhardy now."

"I know, incredibly foolhardy and I am not sure why."

"Well, what did you have in mind? If we try to climb the hill, we could easily be seen by someone within." She looked around at the trees, resigning herself to following Legolas' whim." None of the trees reach high enough to see much, nor do they grow on the hill."

Legolas was about to respond when they heard harsh voices behind them, he quickly pulled Gwaedhiel into the shadow of the trees and the two waited with baited breath as a tall, cloaked figure walked into the clearing followed by two shambling orcs. The figure spoke to the orcs in a harsh language that was unknown to the two young elves but it filled their hearts with fear and Gwaedhiel huddled against Legolas, resisting the urge to cover her ears with her hands. They watched as the figure stopped at the base of the hill, seeming to give orders to the larger of the two orcs. The large orc hurried up the hill and the cloaked figure turned toward the trees where Legolas and Gwaedhiel were hidden. Gwaedhiel gasped as she felt its eyes on her, seeming to bore into her soul. She stood paralyzed by its gaze, unaware of Legolas pulling on her arm beside her, trying to get her to move. The figure muttered a command to the remaining orc before turning and heading toward the fortress on the hill top. Gwaedhiel felt life returning to her limbs as the figure turned and she finally allowed Legolas to pull her deeper into the trees as the orc drew a wicked looking blade and hurried toward the elves with a snarl.

Gwaedhiel and Legolas ran through the trees, abandoning stealth in favor of haste. They could hear the orc crashing through the underbrush behind them but neither of them could bring themselves to stop running long enough to turn and send an arrow in the creature's direction. The fear of the fortress and the hooded figure drove them on mercilessly.

_~~*~~ AN: A bit of a cliff-hanger, sort of... I wasn't sure where this chapter was going to go, but then I realized that it was around this time in the story that the Necromancer to up residence in Dol Guldur! What a convenient plot device! Please remember to review, and check out my other Women of Middle Earth stories! ~~*~~  
><em>


	6. Chapter 6

_AN: Had some problems with the doc manager last night so I couldn't upload this chapter sooner, my apologies! Muchas gracias to my readers and reviewers! I am always tickled to hear from you! As of now, The Archer has 209 hits! That's a pretty exciting number to me. :) As before, I would be interested to see what everyone thinks about my current characterization of Legolas so if you've got any opinions, send them my way. _

_ All things Middle Earth related belongs to the magnificent JRR Tolkien and his estate, all original characters belong to me._

_~~*~~ Enjoy ~~*~~_

A large spider descended from the trees right in front of Gwaedhiel, its pincers clicking furiously. Gwaedhiel gasped and barely managed to dive under the spider and roll to her feet.

"Gwaedhiel?" Legolas called out, concerned.

"Keep moving." Gwaedhiel responded, glancing behind her at the spider and the pursuing orc. "I am unharmed."

The orc cried out hoarsely in its dark language and an orc scout crashed through the underbrush to Legolas left, almost running into the young prince. He turned swiftly and ran his knife into the orc s neck, grimacing as the creature's hot blood spilled onto his hands.  
>Beside him, Gwaedhiel hissed in pain and stumbled, an orc dagger in embedded in her shoulder. Legolas knocked an arrow and let it fly toward the pursing orc, his triumphant smile as it hit the orc between the eyes vanishing as another spider fell from the trees. Gwaedhiel pulled the dagger from her shoulder, grimacing at the pain shooting through her arm. She threw the bloody dagger and it landed in the spider's head.<p>

"Are you alright?" Legolas asked, holding Gwaedhiel's arm as he examined her shoulder.

"We have to keep moving." Gwaedhiel said, taking a bandage from her pack and holding it against the wound to stop the bleeding.

"Wait." Legolas hurried back and pulled his knife out of the orcs neck before he and Gwaedhiel rushed on.

* * *

><p>Night had fallen completely over the forest by the time Legolas and Gwaedhiel reached familiar, and safe, paths in the forest. The two stopped by a small stream and Gwaedhiel cleaned the wound on her shoulder, grimacing as the cold water hit her skin.<p>

"Let me see." Legolas said, motioning for Gwaedhiel to come stand beside him where a moonbeam had pierced the canopy. Gwaedhiel sighed and smiled, complying and standing next to Legolas. He touched her shoulder gently, a frown of concentration on his face. "It's a deep wound, Gwaedhiel. We should get home and get you to a healer."

Gwaedhiel smiled over her shoulder at him, now that they were far from the terror of the fortress and the cloaked figure, Gwaedhiel felt her mischievous sense of humor returning. "So eager to return to your parents to tell them what terrible fools we are?"

Legolas laughed and shook his head, "No, I am not eager for that conversation at all." Legolas admitted. "Are you?"

"I intend to tell them it was all your idea." Gwaedhiel responded with a grin.

Legolas groaned. "Again? They always believe you when you tell them that."

Gwaedhiel smiled and nudged Legolas with her good shoulder. "Come on; if we keep going we can probably make it back by dawn."

* * *

><p>Legolas and Gwaedhiel were carefully studying the floor beneath their feet as they stood in front of Thranduil and Aseawen. They had just finished explaining where they had been the previous day and night. The silence dragged on and the two young elves shifted uncomfortably, they could feel the eyes of the King and Queen on them and had no trouble at all imagining the disappointed and unimpressed looks that would be there.<p>

"What possessed you to do such a reckless thing?" Thranduil asked finally.

Gwaedhiel and Legolas exchanged wary glances; neither knew the best way to answer him.

"I think, dear husband, that they are currently trying to decide if they should tell us the truth, or flavor their answer with reasons they only managed to think of after they returned and realized just how important the information they discovered was." Aseawen said, a twinkle of humor in her eyes.

"Mother! We would never dream of lying to you!" Legolas exclaimed, sounding admirably indignant.

"My lady is most perceptive." Gwaedhiel murmured at the same time, slightly ruining Legolas indignation.

Aseawen laughed and Thranduil found it very difficult to repress his own smile.

"Well, I would never dream of lying to you." Legolas muttered, shooting an annoyed glance at Gwaedhiel.

Gwaedhiel shrugged, wincing at the pain in her recently stitched shoulder.

"Well then, my son, speak truthfully and answer your father's question." Aseawen said, the laughter still evident in her voice and when Legolas answered, he addressed his mother; still carefully avoiding his father's sterner gaze.

"We were curious as to what had caused the spiders to gather in such number. We suspected that the messengers from Lothlorien and Imladris were here because of the growing darkness in the south and we thought to discover the answer for ourselves." Legolas shifted uncomfortably, glancing at his father for a moment before turning his eyes back to his mother.

"It was primarily my idea, my Lady." Gwaedhiel interjected, seeking to lessen her friend's discomfort.

Aseawen nodded, unsurprised by Gwaedhiel's admission. "I wonder, husband, if we have not made an error ourselves." She turned toward Thranduil with a thoughtful look on her face. "We have been thinking of these two as children, still, though they have not truly been so in many years. Perhaps it is time to give them both more responsibilities; especially if they are so concerned with the wellbeing of our realm." An almost devious smile spread across Aseawen's face as she looked away from her husband and back to her son and Gwaedhiel.

* * *

><p>"Are we being punished or rewarded?" Legolas asked after Thranduil and Aseawen dismissed them.<p>

"Both, I suspect." Gwaedhiel responded. "You should be pleased, however. I know you have long desired to aid your father in the protection of our borders."

Legolas nodded. "I am pleased, though I hope you didn't fail to notice that their plan effectively separates us. I will be patrolling the borders and you will be here with my mother."

Gwaedhiel smiled. "I had noticed that, though I doubt you'll be kept on the border watch for long. Your mother has never been able to stand being separated from you."

"True..." Legolas frowned slightly as he and Gwaedhiel walked through the halls, neither paying any special attention to where they were going. "I wonder what she had planned for you; she was very vague on that matter."

"Hopefully nothing as dangerous as stalking the borders and keeping our enemies at bay." She teased. "I am beginning to fear that I am simply not cut out for battle." She rubbed her shoulder with a grin and Legolas laughed.

"Liar," he responded, knowing very well that Gwaedhiel had already forgotten her terror from the day before and was itching for another adventure.

_~~*~~ I find it interesting that The Archer chapters tend to be the longer ones... I don't even like Gwaedhiel all that much yet. :P Oh well, off to work now. I'm glad I got a chance to update before I had to leave. ~~*~~_


	7. Chapter 7

_AN: Here's where Gwaedhiel's adventures really start... though I think I'm going to cut some of the excess things out and speed thing along a bit, for your enjoyment and my convenience. :) Thanks to all my readers and I think now is a good time to remind everyone that I LOVE REVIEWS! They've dropped off a bit recently and that makes me sad... :( No one wants a sad Naurwe, do they?_

_ All things Middle Earth related belongs to the magnificent JRR Tolkien and his estate, all original characters belong to me._

_~~*~~ Enjoy! ~~*~~_

"You will go to Moria and speak with the dwarves there."

The light of the candles that lit Aseawen's private library were reflected in Gwaedhiel's wide eyes. "My Lady?"

"I need you to extend my friendship to the dwarves in Moria." Aseawen repeated, smiling at Gwaedhiel. "Our two peoples have been too long estranged and I would see us as allies once more." She took a small satchel and handed it to Gwaedhiel. "These are gifts for Durin V."

Gwaedhiel looked inside the satchel and her eyes widened even more. "These are jewels from the King's treasury..."

Aseawen nodded. "Tokens of goodwill; present them to Durin V with the blessings of the elves, tell him of my desire to reforge old alliances and ensure him that it would be beneficial to both our peoples."

"The King does not know." It should have been a question but Gwaedhiel knew better.

Aseawen smiled and shook her head. "Thranduil is stubborn, especially where dwarves are concerned. But in this matter I must look past the will of my husband and look, instead, to the wellbeing of my people. What you told me of the fortress to the south has me worried, we will need allies in the days to come, I fear."

Gwaedhiel nodded, the thrill of anxiety she felt at going behind the King's back quickly dissipating. "I understand."

"Good. You will leave tomorrow, in secret. Your task must be unknown to all but the two of us."

* * *

><p>Many of the members of Thranduil's court had shown up to farewell their prince as he began his new post. Gwaedhiel tried to stay close to Aseawen, nervously fidgeting with the black metal ring she wore on her left middle finger. Gwaedhiel had never been particularly fond of ceremony and the stitches in her shoulder had been itching almost unbearably for hours.<p>

"You look positively grim, my friend." Legolas said, managing to extract himself from a group of courtiers with ease.

"I am simply trying to figure out how I will manage to keep myself entertained here without you." Gwaedhiel responded, frowning slightly as Legolas blocked her from following Aseawen.

"You'll think of something." Legolas said with a grin.

"Or your mother will." Gwaedhiel responded under her breath, casting a less than friendly glance at a pair of courtiers lurking nearby. She turned her attention back to Legolas and smiled fondly at him. "Be careful, Legolas..."

"I only seem to get into trouble when I am with you, so since you will be here, and I will not, I think I will be very safe." Legolas teased.

"Your father is trying to catch your eye." Gwaedhiel said, sounding slightly grumpier than she'd intended.

Legolas smiled and gently put a hand on Gwaedhiel's shoulder. "I will see you soon, I'm sure." He said before going to speak with his father.

Gwaedhiel shook her head and moved through the courtiers, trying to ignore the feelings of inferiority bubbling in her stomach. Many of the nobility of the Woodland Realm were Sindarin elves, born in Doriath or descendants of elves from Doriath. Gwaedhiel, however, was not. Her father was a Silvan elf; he and his people had been living in this forest long before Oropher had established his kingdom. Her mother was Avari, and it was the Avari in her that made Gwaedhiel feel most uncomfortable among the nobility of Mirkwood. The Avari were a rarity in Middle Earth, these days, and were not often held in high regard by those of their kin who answered the Valar's call. It was not unusual for Gwaedhiel to hear whispered comments about her, questions about her closeness to the Queen and, more recently, her closeness to the Prince.

"Gwaedhiel, come with me." Aseawen said, drawing Gwaedhiel out of her introspection.

"Is something wrong, My Lady?" Gwaedhiel asked, following Aseawen closely.

"Not at all." Aseawen led Gwaedhiel into a small study and closed the door behind her. "While our most virulent gossips are occupied, it is time for you to take your leave, as we discussed last night."

Gwaedhiel nodded, a small frown on her face. "I am still unsure why I must leave in complete secrecy..."

Aseawen smiled gently. "My husband is quite stubborn, you might have noticed." Gwaedhiel giggled slightly and Aseawen's smiled widened. "He does not agree with my attempt to rekindle our friendship with Durin's folk but it must be attempted. We have been estranged for too long and I fear this growing darkness..." A dark look crossed behind Aseawen s eyes and Gwaedhiel felt all doubt leave her to be replaced with steadfast determination.

"I will do all that I can to convince them of your sincerity, My Lady." Gwaedhiel said, her eyes once again shining with the sincerity that Aseawen found so endearing.

Aseawen smiled at Gwaedhiel and took the young elf's hands for a moment. "I have no doubt. Be careful, my dear."

Gwaedhiel nodded. "I will."

"Remember, Moria has been closed to outsiders for many years and dwarves hold grudges as long as elves." Aseawen cautioned, clearly concerned about sending her young charge into Moria alone.

"I have long been your voice outside this realm, My Lady, and though I have not dealt with dwarves before, I will not fail you."

"I know." Aseawen cast a final, caring glance at Gwaedhiel before leaving the room.

Gwaedhiel stood alone in the room, thinking about the task set before her. Despite her confidant words, she was nervous about the task set before her. She knew the history between her people and the Dwarves, knew all the bad blood and arguments between them. This was the most difficult task Aseawen had ever set before her and Gwaedhiel couldn't entirely suppress her anxiety.

_~~*~~ Don't forget to review! Reviews make me feel loved and make me feel more inclined the update! ;) Also, I am still looking for a beta. ~~*~~_


	8. Chapter 8

_AN: Sorry it's taken so long to update again! This class will be done after the first week in July and then I'll have tons of time and will update more, I promise! There's some info. about timelines and such on my profile if you're wondering. Very large thanks to my readers and reviewers! I'm sure I had more to say but I can't remember so..._

_ All things Middle Earth related belongs to the magnificent JRR Tolkien and his estate, all original characters belong to me._

_~~*~~ Enjoy! ~~*~~_

_"I must speak with you, Arasseth."_

_ Arasseth looked up from her book with a gasp; she hadn't heard her mother enter her room. Helegiel stood before Arasseth's couch, her long, white hand outstretched toward her daughter. Arasseth allowed her mother to lead her silently through their home beneath the trees of Greenwood. _

_"Your father and I are leaving soon." Helegiel finally broke the silence as they entered her small library._

_Arasseth nodded, unable to keep a frown from her face. "I wish you would stay."_

_"So do I, Arasseth. I will miss Middle Earth and you." Helegiel sighed and Arasseth could see conflict in her mother's dark eyes. "But I cannot bear to be separated from your father."_

_"I understand..."_

_ Helegiel laughed and placed a gentle hand on Arasseth's cheek. "No, not yet; someday you will." Her eyes had a faraway look and Arasseth frowned._  
><em>"Mother?"<em>

_"I have a gift for you." Helegiel placed a worn scroll on the small table in the room before turning to her daughter. Helegiel removed the ring from her middle finger and looked at it with an odd light in her eyes. "My brother made this for me."_

_"Your brother?" Arasseth couldn t keep a hint of annoyance out of her voice. "The brother you refuse to name? To even speak of, most days."_

_ Helegiel smiled, Arasseth was a naturally curious child and she often pestered her mother to know more about the family Helegiel never spoke of. "Today, I will speak of him."_

_"Then who was he?"_

_ Helegiel set the ring on the table and motioned to Arasseth. "You have studied the lore of Middle Earth, you tell me."_

_ Arasseth frowned and picked up the ring slowly, as if she was suddenly afraid of the ring Helegiel always wore. The ring was made of a black metal that glittered beautifully in the sunlight that shone through the window. Gwaedhiel's eyes widened as she recognized what she had only read about before. "Galvorn..." Her head snapped up to look at her mother. "I have only heard of one smith in the history of Middle Earth that used this metal."_

_ Helegiel nodded and sat at the table, folding her elegant hands in front of her. "Now you understand why I do not speak his name. My brother is not well loved by the Noldor and I would not be associated with his pride and anger." Helegiel sighed and gestured to the scroll before her. "The history of our family is written here and I give it to you now, the last of my line. There is little to be proud of, I am afraid, but I would have you know it." Helegiel smiled and laughed softly. Arasseth recognized the gesture, Helegiel was laughing at herself, at some flaw she recognized. "I am not as proud as my siblings, or, rather, I do not have their fatal pride, but I am not without hubris. I would have you know what you have come from, my beloved daughter. Take the scroll, read it at your leisure and take the ring. My brother would not want anything of his creation to reach Valinor."_

_"You seem almost ashamed of him, why have you kept this ring? And why give it to me now?"_

_"I care deeply for my brother and I hold his memory close to my heart. He was not particularly noble and it would be easier to list his flaws than his virtues but he was kind to me, and loved me dearly." Helegiel stood and put her hands on Arasseth's shoulders. "Wear the ring and think of me, not him. As it was his gift to me, it is now my gift to you. It will bring me joy to know that you wear it, as I wait for you across the Sea."_

* * *

><p>Gwaedhiel twisted the ring around her finger as she stood in Durin V's audience room. Her journey to Moria was, miraculously, uneventful. And, much to her surprise, Gwaedhiel was welcomed, politely, if not happily, by the dwarf patrol that guarded the Great Gates of Moria. She jumped slightly as the large stone door at the other end of the room opened and a well-dressed Dwarf entered.<p>

"I was told a little elf-maid had come from the East, what is your business here?" He spoke gruffly but there was no malice in his words.

"I bring gifts from the Queen of the Woodland Realm." Gwaedhiel bowed slightly, a hand over her heart. "There was once a great friendship between our peoples, My Lady would see this rekindled. I was sent to speak with your King and bring him My Lady's message."

"Then speak your message!" The dwarf commanded with a hearty laugh.

Gwaedhiel frowned and studied the dwarf. "Forgive me, but I was told to speak only with Durin V."

"And what makes you think that you do not speak with him now?"

Gwaedhiel resisted the urge to grimace; her heart told her that she was not speaking to the King of Moria but what could she say that would not insult her hosts? "You have me at a disadvantage." She said finally, a small smile creeping onto her face. "I feel that you are not Durin V but I do not know. I have never before dealt with your people, much to my shame, but I have heard that Durin's Folk are honorable. If you tell me you are Durin V, I will believe you, and relay My Lady's message."

The dwarf's laugh echoed through the stone room. "You are a clever messenger. I am Nonri, a friend of Durin V all my life, but not Durin himself. I was sent to see what manner of envoy the Queen of Mirkwood would dare to send. The wife of Thranduil was wise to choose an innocent messenger with an open heart."

"Well met, Nonri, friend of Durin V." Gwaedhiel couldn't resist a small laugh that contrasted with the Nonri's boisterous guffaw. "My Lady is sincere in her desire to rekindle old friendships. Please, let me speak to you King."

"In good time, he is currently occupied with the ruling of his kingdom." Nonri took a seat in a large stone chair and motioned for Gwaedhiel to sit as well. "In the meantime, I would know more of you, messenger."

"I am called Gwaedhiel in my home; Tawarwen in lands outside my own. I am the voice of my Queen outside of her realm." Gwaedhiel sat on a smaller stone chair and was surprised to find it fairly comfortable.

"Your Queen sends you out alone?"

Gwaedhiel didn't miss the skepticism in the dwarf's voice. "My Queen has great faith in my abilities and I am pleased to say that I have not yet disappointed her."

"I did not mean to suggest otherwise!" Nonri said quickly, chuckling again. "I meant only that I was surprised to hear of a lone elf-maiden knocking at our door. You must be indeed skilled, in both speech and battle, to be sent without an escort."

Gwaedhiel smiled, Nonri's laugh was growing on her. "Or incredibly lucky, which is more often the case."

_~~*~~ Fun little Gwaedhiel flashback... I decided, the other day, to add Helegiel's story to my Women of Middle Earth series and I thought it would be cool to have her be Gwaedhiel's mother. For those of you who didn't get the reference, or haven't read the Silmarillion, Eol is the smith Gwaedhiel and Helegiel are talking about... Oh, and I'm still looking for a beta if anyone's interested :D ~~*~~_


	9. Chapter 9

_AN: Gwaedhiel's back! Big thanks to Certh and Waxing Slain for the reviews! And no thanks at all to Tatharves 'cause she's the ugly twin and keeps making stupid references. Anyway, not the point. I love my readers, I really love my reviewers and I apparently really love Gwaedhiel because her chapters always seem to be fairly long... _

_(Oh and Sis, you 3 Eol? What does that even mean? Stop spamming my reviews...)_

_ All things Middle Earth related belongs to the magnificent JRR Tolkien and his estate, all original characters belong to me._

_~~*~~ Enjoy! ~~*~~_

Gwaedhiel spent the next month in the mansions of Khazad-dum, continually, but politely, declined every time she asked to speak with Durin V. It seemed the King of Moria was quite busy with the ruling of his Kingdom, at least, too busy to speak with a lone messenger from the Woodland Realm. Gwaedhiel was always treated with respect as she wandered the vast hallways, often accompanied by Nonri who was more than happy to share the great history of the Dwarves with his captive audience. For while she was never treated openly with suspicion, Gwaedhiel did not fail to notice that she was never left alone. Unless she was locked safely away in the rooms she had been given for the duration of her stay.

As the days lengthened she began to miss the smell of leaves and the feel of fresh air on her face. In time, even the few libraries she was given access to could not distract her from her longing.

"You seem unhappy, my friend." Nonri said in his boisterous voice when he found Gwaedhiel pacing around her room.

"No, how could anyone be unhappy in such wondrous halls? The skill of Durin's folk is astounding." She ran a hand reverently along the carvings in one of the walls. "But I am not a Dwarf, and I begin to miss my forest home."

"Is this place so different from your home? I have heard that Thranduil's people dwell in caves." Nonri said, taking a seat at the small table in the corner of the room.

Gwaedhiel laughed softly and sat across from him. "It is true that the Halls of Thranduil were built in caves after the style of Menegroth, but very few of our people actually dwell there. We prefer to live amongst the trees; and though I spend much time within the Halls, they are nothing compared to the vast mansions here." She laughed again, bowing her head in slight embarrassment. "The weight of the mountains above me is intimidating."

Nonri laughed loudly; in the past month, Gwaedhiel had come to appreciate the rowdy guffaw of the Dwarf, so unlike the gentle laughter of her people.

"Speak plainly to me, my friend." Gwaedhiel said after a moment as she studied Nonri fondly. "Why has your King not agreed to see me?"

Nonri frowned for a moment before answering and clasped his large hands on top of his stomach. "I believe you to be of good character, Tawarwen. Indeed, of a better character than I had expected from one of the Elven King's people. We do not live as long as you and your kin, but our memories do. We remember well the last time our people dealt with yours and Durin is loath to rekindle any friendship between us."

Gwaedhiel sighed, a look bordering on despair crossing her face. "I feared as much and though your words grieve me, I thank you for them. If you are willing, I would have you take one more message to your King. If he is still unwilling to meet with me, I will leave, and trouble you no longer."

Nonri nodded.

"Please tell him that the mistakes of the past cannot be changed. What ills were done cannot be undone. Tell him that we cannot look only to the past if we wish to thrive. My Queen is sincere in her offer of friendship and it would strengthen both of our people to stand together."

"You speak well." Nonri said, standing and brushing dust from his shirt. "I will deliver your message to Durin."

"Thank you."

Nonri nodded and left the room, leaving Gwaedhiel to wait alone.

The intricate carvings on the walls could only hold her attention for so long and she soon found herself pacing again while she twisted her ring around her finger.

"Within the walls of well-shaped stone

I will soon waste away.

No elf should dwell away from trees,

without the light of day.

I wander here, one elf alone

and fear unfriendly eyes.

I long to be away from here

and under familiar skies.

To hear fair voices ringing out

in old, familiar songs.

Instead of struggling under stone,

to right such ancient wrongs."

Gwaedhiel sang softly to herself as she paced, the simple words bringing a small smile to her lips. Her voice faltered as she came to the chest where she d placed the gems from her King s treasury. She knelt and removed the small satchel, opening it carefully to look at the treasures inside. They twinkled in the torch light, winking merrily at Gwaedhiel as she ran her delicate fingers gently over them. She found living things more beautiful than any gem but she could not deny the splendor of these gifts and she found herself wondering what the King would say if he knew exactly what treasures his wife had decided to give away.

She heard a knock at her door and put the satchel away just as the door opened and a grim Nonri entered. Gwaedhiel felt her heart sink as he entered and she sighed. "He will not see me." She said softly, bowing her head.

"I am sorry, Tawarwen. I told him your message but he is not yet ready to forget past ills. Return to your people and tell your Queen that I will work to convince him."

Gwaedhiel smiled at the Dwarf and nodded. "Thank you, my friend, for all that you have done." She turned and picked up the satchel once more, hesitating for only a moment before handing it to Nonri. "These gifts were meant for you King to prove my Lady's sincerity. You may still give them to him, if you wish. But I give them to you, for my Lady bade me give gifts of friendship and I consider you a friend."

Nonri took the bag curiously and his eyes widened when he looked inside. "You must consider me a great friend, to give me so rich a gift. Had I known these were the gifts you spoke of, I would have told Durin as much."

"It was not our intent to bribe Durin V into friendship." Gwaedhiel said with a small smile. "I will take my leave now, and return to my home. This offer of friendship does not expire with my leaving. If your King ever wishes to speak of alliance, he need only send word to my Lady."

_~~*~~ Before I forget, the cute little song/poem was written by my sister, Tatharves. Once she's through the obligatory waiting period for new users, she's promised to upload the rest of that little song, and others, to her account. _

_Quick question, I wonder how one would knock on a door in Moria... you'd need a small hammer or something to make the noise heard on the stone. :P Can you imagine, Dwarves carrying around small "knocking hammers" in order to be polite? Anyway, I think that's all I've got for you. Kindly remember to review as that makes me feel loved! ~~*~~_


	10. Chapter 10

_AN: This comes up in the chapter so I thought I'd let you know firith (fading) is one of the elvish seasons , right between iavas (autumn) and rhiw (winter) in the Calendar of Imladris. It lasts 54 days and it is Gwaedhiel's favorite season. :D Little bit of Women of Middle Earth trivia there for you... Anyway, love my reviewers, love my readers, all except Tatharves! ;) Oh, and exciting news, this story has reached over 1000 hits! Yay! So thanks very much guys!_

_ All things Middle Earth related belongs to the magnificent JRR Tolkien and his estate, all original characters belong to me._

_~~*~~ Enjoy! ~~*~~_

Gwaedhiel nodded to the guards at the gate of Thranduil's Halls, she had returned to her forest home with all haste after leaving Moria and, despite how impressive she'd found Khazad-dum, she wasn't anxious to return. Even the small caverns of her King's Halls seemed slightly oppressive and she was considering asking her Lady to walk with her in the forest when she saw Thranduil leaving Aseawen's library with an annoyed look on his face.

"Gwaedhiel, welcome home," he said, his frown disappeared and was replaced with a kind smile. "I am pleased you made it back safely from your Lady's foolish errand."

"It is a relief to be home again." Gwaedhiel responded, bowing slightly and smiling; Thranduil's tone told her that, while he was obviously annoyed with Aseawen, the two had come to some sort of agreement. He nodded to her before continuing down the hall and she entered Aseawen's library.

Aseawen was sitting at a small couch with a book of history open in her lap; she smiled at Gwaedhiel as she entered, her bright blue eyes sparkling. "Hello, my dear. "

Gwaedhiel went down on a knee before Aseawen's couch, shame filling her. "Forgive me, my Lady, I failed you. Durin V would not even see me."

Aseawen frowned and set her book aside. "Come here, Gwaedhiel." She motioned to the spot next to her on the couch. "You did not fail me," she said when Gwaedhiel took a seat next to her. "You returned safely and that is the most important thing. Tell me what happened."

Gwaedhiel nodded and related her tale to Aseawen, leaving nothing out. "...I knew the moment Nonri returned that Durin V had refused to see me once more," she said with a sigh. "I thanked Nonri for his kindness and-" Gwaedhiel paused here, suddenly unsure of her decision to give the jewels to Nonri. She bit her lower lip and looked at Aseawen. "My Lady, I was sure of this decision when I made it but now I am not. I gave the gifts you asked me to give to Durin V to Nonri."

Aseawen smiled and nodded, putting a gentle hand on Gwaedhiel's shoulder. "Good."

Gwaedhiel let out a breath she hadn't realized she was holding and smiled.

"I am not surprised to hear of Durin V's reluctance, though I had thought he would at least have the courtesy to meet with you." There was a hint of annoyance in Aseawen's voice; Gwaedhiel knew that there was little in this world that annoyed her Queen as much as rudeness. "It is a shame that ancient arguments still hold such sway, over Dwarves and Elves."

"Was my Lord very angry?" Gwaedhiel asked.

Aseawen laughed. "This is not the first time I have done something without his counsel or consent, my husband may not agree with my methods but our goals are the same and he knows that." She stood and placed her book back on its shelf. "You have done well, Gwaedhiel, we have planted the seeds of friendship now we must be patient." She turned back to Gwaedhiel with a smile on her face. "We have the luxury of time, for now."

"Is there anything else you need of me right now?" Gwaedhiel asked, standing.

"No, go rest, my dear. I have another task for you but it can wait until you are ready to travel again."

"I am prepared to leave now, if you wish."

Aseawen laughed and shook her head. "No, rest now, enjoy the forest, you have arrived just in time for firith."

Gwaedhiel smiled and nodded before leaving Aseawen's library. She left the Halls of Thranduil quickly and made for her old home under the trees. Her parents had lived there, before leaving Middle Earth. Gwaedhiel normally stayed in her rooms near Aseawen's in the Halls but she still kept her parents' home and she was glad of that now.

She dropped her traveling pack near the door and inhaled deeply, the scent of the trees and the earth was more comforting then she expected. She walked silently through the house, memories of her parents flashing through her vision; she missed them terribly, some days more than others, and today she would have liked nothing more than to walk through the door and right into her mother's arms. She shook herself out of her memories and changed out of her traveling clothes, putting them in a pile to wash later.

Dressed in a soft, clean tunic and leggings, Gwaedhiel left her forest home and took to the trees; climbing and jumping from branch to branch. It had been her favorite past-time as a child and she had mastered knowing where it was safe to jump long ago. She moved quickly through the forest this way, always staying close to the Halls but not paying very close attention to where she was going.

"Gwaedhiel is back in Mirkwood."

A voice to her left caught her attention and she stopped.

"How do you know?" A second voice asked.

"I saw her as she entered the gates, her clothes were travel stained. I wonder where she has been." The first voice responded.

Gwaedhiel frowned, the voices were familiar to her but she couldn't place them. She jumped silently toward the voices, stopping when she could see to elves between the branches. They were two members of Thranduil's court, Aevereth, the daughter of one of Thranduil's advisors and Lomwe, a healer.

"Does your father not know?" Lomwe asked, gathering the medicinal herbs that grew in the small clearing.

"No, Thranduil has not spoken of it and Aseawen, as always, keeps her own council." There was a hint of bitterness in Aevereth's voice that made Gwaedhiel nervous.

"If our Lord and Lady do not wish to speak of their plans to you or your father, you should respect their will." Lomwe said, her normally gentle voice had a hard edge.

"I respect their will." Aevereth responded. "But I cannot help but wonder if our Queen's will is still her own. Himlathron has told me many things about Gwaedhiel and her family; it is odd to me that our Lady would have such friends."

"Speak plainly, Aevereth. Always you hint at dark secrets. If you will not share them with me than help me gather these herbs so I may return home and find looser lips to entertain me." Lomwe said, obviously annoyed be her companion.

"I would tell you, Lomwe, if my love had not sworn me to secrecy." Aevereth responded.

"You and Himlathron must truly enjoy all the secrets you share. My advice to you is to respect our King and Queen. They have done much to protect us and you dishonor them to suggest that their wills are not their own." Lomwe turned and headed back toward the Halls of Thranduil, her basket of herbs only half full.

Aevereth sighed and hurried to catch up with her, trying to explain that she hadn't meant to insult anyone.

Gwaedhiel frowned and sat on the branch she'd been eavesdropping from, resting her back against the trunk. Aevereth's father was well respected by Thranduil and Aseawen; he was a wise advisor and a close friend to them both. Himlathron was one of Thranduil's personal body guards, as his father had been before him. Aevereth alone was of little concern, but if there were many more who thought as she did, would it be better for Aseawen if Gwaedhiel left her service? Gwaedhiel sighed and looked toward the sky; she could just make out the first hint of stars through the leaves.

_~~*~~ Yay Gwaedhiel... and before anyone yells at me, read about Maeglin and then tell me there's no such thing as jealous elves ;) Now, off to update another story.. which one, which one... Don't forget to review! ~~*~~_


	11. Chapter 11

_AN: Yeah... this is really a filler chapter. I have a story that focuses on Gwaedhiel's mother and her siblings but I have absolutely no intention of uploading it in the near future, so I thought I'd give you guys a little glimpse into how Aseawen and Gwaedhiel's mother met. Anyway, thanks very much to my readers and reviewers! _

_Also, some photos from the Hobbit are now online! I am ridiculously excited!_

_ All things Middle Earth related belongs to the magnificent JRR Tolkien and his estate, all original characters belong to me._

_~~*~~ Enjoy! ~~*~~_

Gwaedhiel entered Aseawen's room and found the Queen sitting at her loom; her long, nimble fingers moving over the threads as she sang softly to herself. Gwaedhiel paused for a moment at the door, listening to the gentle voice and letting it calm her nerves.

"Is something troubling you, Gwaedhiel?" Aseawen asked, motioning for Gwaedhiel to take a seat next to her.

Gwaedhiel sat next to Aseawen and bowed her head; studying her hands a she twisted the ring around her finger. "I have heard troubling things, my Lady," she said, unsure of how to continue.

"There are a surprising amount of troubling things said within these Halls." Aseawen said with a small smile, not looking away from her weaving. "What have you heard?"

"There are those who question my closeness to you, and your friendship with my mother." Gwaedhiel studied Aseawen's profile, hoping to see some sign of what the Queen was thinking. "Some say that your will is no longer your own."

Aseawen shook her head with an expression of exasperation on her face. "These whispers are nothing new." She said with a small laugh. "For as long as your mother and I have been friends, there have been such questions."

"Why?" Gwaedhiel asked, feeling suddenly defensive of her mother.

"Do you know how your mother and I met?" Aseawen asked, glancing at Gwaedhiel with a smile.

Gwaedhiel frowned slightly and shook her head.

The smile on Aseawen's face became sad as she remembered, her deep blue eyes returning to her weaving. "It was on the Mouths of Sirion, where we fled after the Sack of Doriath; the Sons of Feanor had attacked again, seeking the Silmaril that Elwing wore, and I was injured, near to death. There must have been poison on the blade that wounded me for nothing our healers did had any effect." She laughed softly, a sound that came only when the pain of a terrible memory had dimmed. "I was much like you, in my youth, daring and adventurous; the thought that I had finally been felled, and in such a manner, was infuriating to me. But before the poison could kill me, your mother appeared out of the mists of the marsh that surrounded us. She healed me; I have never met anyone that could match her knowledge of herbs and medicine. We were friends from that day forth and I look forward to our reunion in Valinor. But despite my love for her, your mother was a stranger to our people and they were still so frightened by the Kinslayings. In the beginning, many questioned her loyalty, or how it was that she arrived just in time. Eventually, most of those whispers faded but there are always those who cannot trust." Aseawen turned away from her weaving and took Gwaedhiel's hands in her own. "Your mother is my dearest friend and I trust her, and you, with my life. That is all that matters to me. I do not care what envious courtiers think of the company I keep. If were anything more than cowards, they would speak to me, or my husband, directly not whisper in the shadows."

"I do not wish to harm you in any way, my Lady. If my presence at your side is detrimental to you-"

Aseawen held up a hand to stop Gwaedhiel, a gentle smile on her face. "Gwaedhiel, your presence at my side will never be harmful. You are of better character than any who speak against you, do not forget that and do not let words spoken out of spite hurt you."

Gwaedhiel smiled at her Queen and nodded, her gratitude rendering her, temporarily, unable to speak. Aseawen placed a gentle hand on Gwaedhiel's cheek and studied the young elf's face. "My dear, do not be troubled, I know who speaks against me and I am watching them. Go now, enjoy the woods, or stay and play a song for me, but worry about this no longer."

* * *

><p>Gwaedhiel crept quietly through the trees, her dark eyes wide as she worked to see in the darkness. A mischievous smile danced across her face as she spotted the tree she was looking for and silently began to climb. She spotted the blond elf a few branches above and bit back a laugh as she jumped to the branch he was sitting on, almost unseating him.<p>

"Gwaedhiel!" Legolas hissed in surprise.

Gwaedhiel laughed and helped steady him. "You are not very watchful, my friend," she said, still laughing.

"It is not my watch." Legolas responded, a mixture of annoyance and amusement on his face. "I was simply enjoying the night. What are you doing here?"

"I thought I would see how you were doing guarding our borders, I must say, I am not impressed."

"Gwaedhiel, I told you, I am not on watch." Legolas insisted.

"I know." Gwaedhiel said with a coy smile. "I spoke with the guards at your camp; they told me where to find you."

"I will have to ask them not to let you through, any more." There was a slightly sullen tone to his voice but the smile on his face belied his happiness to see her.

"And what if I had an important message from your mother?"

"Do you?"

Gwaedhiel shook her head. "No, but someday I might."

Legolas laughed and situated himself more comfortably. "Where did she end up sending you? You left without saying goodbye."

"I am sorry about that." Gwaedhiel said with a guilty shrug. "She thought it best that my departure be kept secret and you were distracted."

"A fair point," he conceded. "Where did you go?"

"I am sorry, my friend. I cannot tell you."

"What do you mean you cannot tell me?" Legolas asked with a surprised laugh.

"If your mother wishes you to know, she will tell you. I have been sworn to secrecy."

"You can trust me; I won't tell her if you tell me."

"Legolas, I swore an oath, I will not break it." Gwaedhiel said, laughing at the boyishly curious look on his face.

"You and your oaths... I am proud of you; by the way, it has been a very long time since you have sworn a foolish oath to anyone," he teased.

Gwaedhiel pushed him slightly and laughed. "Now I certainly will not tell you." Legolas grinned and the two sat in silence for a time; Gwaedhiel looked at the forest around her, enjoying the feeling of cool air.

"Your eyes seem almost black in the dark." Legolas said, breaking the silence and surprising Gwaedhiel.

She giggled and frowned slightly, confused. "I am not sure how to respond to that."

Legolas bowed his head in embarrassment. "Forgive me, I spoke my thoughts aloud. Though, now that I have, it is odd for our people to have dark eyes. I like it."

Gwaedhiel studied Legolas incredulously, unable to stop laughing. "Thank you," she said finally.

"You are welcome."

Gwaedhiel shook her head and rolled her eyes, pushing Legolas shoulder gently. "Now, tell me how your watch has been."

"It has gone well, there are very few travelers trying to enter our woods from this direction." Legolas sounded exasperated and Gwaedhiel smiled knowingly.

"How few?"

"None." Legolas sighed. "I had hoped to be defending our lands in a more obvious manner."

"Is it such a bad thing that you are guarding the borders and not in danger? I think I would prefer it this way, considering the alternative."

Legolas smiled at Gwaedhiel and nodded. "Yes, you are right, but I am a little bored. Especially considering how interesting my life can be when I follow you on an adventure."

"Perhaps I will steal you away from your post for a time and we can go do something incredibly foolish." Gwaedhiel said with a devious grin, already thinking of some possibilities.

_~~*~~ AN: Devious little elves... Remember my darlings, the more you review, the more inspired I become! Oh, an there is a poll on my profile that all my readers should take, even if you're not reviewing. ;) ~~*~~_


	12. Chapter 12

_AN: Okay, so this is a bit of a fluffy chapter but I had this idea in my head and it WOULD NOT GO AWAY! And since I've gotten some messages asking for more Legolas... Enjoy :P_

_Huge thanks to my readers and reviewers! This story has reached over 1500 hits and 21 reviews! I'm rather blown away! Also, this is currently the most voted for story in my poll so I will be doing my best to update this one with astounding frequency! :P A special thanks to Waxing Slain who is my most faithful reviewer across the board. Thanks also to Certh and imaginativeRN for their plethora of reviews! (btw, cannot believe that I spelled plethora right on the first go, I so rarely get to use that word!)_

_Quick note about elvish seasons: Firith is fading generally between 8 October and 30 November, rhiw is winter generally from 1 December to 10 February, echuir is stirring generally from 11 February to 5 April._

_ All things Middle Earth related belongs to the magnificent JRR Tolkien and his estate, all original characters belong to me._

_~~*~~ Enjoy! ~~*~~_

Firith passed quickly, as seasons so often do. Gwaedhiel spent much of her time under the trees, reveling in the cooling winds and the falling leaves. Many of her people mourned firith and rhiw, when green turned to grey and brown but Gwaedhiel found an odd solace in the slumbering forest. The peaceful, sleepy silence calmed her and she looked forward with hope to echuir when those that slept would awaken.

As firith came to a close, Gwaedhiel found herself needed, once again, by her Queen. Aseawen, in general, had little need for Gwaedhiel as a handmaid; except perhaps for company, but with the feast of Rhiw approaching the Queen of Mirkwood welcomed any assistance. Gwaedhiel spent many hours rushing about the Halls of Thranduil, making sure all was ready and running smoothly. She enjoyed the good natured chaos that festivals and feast always brought to the Halls, the minor rush of adrenaline that had nothing to do with fear or pain and everything to do with joyful anticipation.

* * *

><p>"You look bored, my friend." Gwaedhiel found Legolas leaning against the wall in the main Hall. The Feast of Rhiw was well underway, hundreds of elves mingled merrily, laughing and singing and toasting each other with fine wine.<p>

Legolas smiled at Gwaedhiel, he had slipped away from the main party and was watching the revelries with a look of contentment on his fair face. "A bit, perhaps."

"You know, everyone here is rather preoccupied." A mischievous smile spread across Gwaedhiel's face. "We could easily slip out; have a bit of an adventure..." Her voice trailed off as she studied Legolas.

He grinned at the impish glint in Gwaedhiel's eyes. "What did you have in mind?"

Gwaedhiel shook her head and took the wine glass from Legolas hand. "It is a surprise," she said, setting the glass on a nearby table and leading Legolas quietly out of the hall. He followed her through the abandoned passageways of their home; everyone, it seemed, was in one of the feasting halls or out among the trees.

"Wait." Legolas stopped her when they reached the gates. "If we are going into the forest, should we change or bring weapons?" He motioned to the formal clothes they both wore.

"No, we will not be going far." Gwaedhiel assured him with a small smirk. "Unless, you fear to take a walk in such fine clothes," she teased.

Legolas grinned and motioned her forward. "Lead on, but if we are attacked without weapons, I will not hesitate to blame you."

Gwaedhiel laughed and the pair hurried into the forest. True to her word, they did not travel far before coming near to the foothills of the Mountains of Mirkwood. The terrain became rougher as Gwaedhiel led Legolas into the hills until they came to a high place, surrounded by evergreens. A mountain stream became a small river here and fell over a cliff into a deep pool many feet below.

"I found this place while I was wandering." Gwaedhiel said as the pair stood on the edge of the cliff, looking down at the twilight valley below. The sickle moon and stars cast a soft glow through the valley and glittered like diamonds off the water of the pool.

"It is beautiful." Legolas said with awe in his voice, his bright eyes shining in wonder.

Gwaedhiel grinned, more than a little pleased with herself as she walked away from Legolas and closer to the river that tumbled over the cliff. "I went for a swim in the pool below," she said as she began to loosen the ties of her dress. "The water is cool but not uncomfortable." She removed her deep green outer dress and set it on a large rock next to the river, careful not to get it wet.

"What are you doing?" Legolas asked, surprised to find her in only her beige underdress when he turned to look at her.

A dangerous smile crept onto Gwaedhiel's lips as she removed her light shoes. "You cannot think I brought you here simply for the view." She set her shoes by her dress and began to slowly step back, toward the edge of the cliff.

"Gwaedhiel..." Legolas voice held a warning tone that only made Gwaedhiel's smile widen.

"The pool is very deep." She said, stopping when she reached the edge of the cliff. "You said you were a little bored, that you missed adventure." She glanced over her shoulder at the dark water below.

"It is too high, Gwaedhiel..."

"If you are too afraid, Highness, there is a path down to the water there." She pointed to her right. "Though, I may be bored of this place before you manage to climb down." She laughed and stepped backward into the air before Legolas could make a move to stop her.

The cold air felt exhilarating as she fell, laughter bubbling from her lips right until she hit the cold water. She sunk below the surface, the shock of the frigid water startling her pleasantly. Her descent through the pool slowed long before she came close to the bottom and she quickly kicked upward, using her arms to propel her toward the sky.

She breached the surface with a laugh and pushed her hair out of her face before looking up to see the relieved face of Legolas peering over the edge of the cliff.

"Are you alright?" He called down.

Gwaedhiel laughed again, the rush of adrenaline not yet gone. "Jump, Legolas," she responded, motioning to him. "Surely one so brave is not afraid of such a little leap."

The look on Legolas' face told Gwaedhiel she'd won mere moments before he took a running jump off the cliff, his golden hair streaming behind him and looking silver in the moonlight. She laughed as the splash from his impact rushed over her and he resurfaced next to her moments later, slightly breathless.

"When you said you said we could have 'a bit of an adventure' this isn't what I had in mind." Legolas said, grinning in spite of himself.

"Not every adventure is about protecting our home from dreadful enemies." Gwaedhiel responded playfully.

The two elves enjoyed the pool for a time, swimming leisurely through the dark waters and fearing no evil. The sickle moon was high overhead when Gwaedhiel crawled onto the bank and stretched out, her hands behind her head as she looked up at the stars.

"You look serious, my friend." Legolas said as he joined her.

"I was just thinking," she said softly with a small, sad smile on her face. "Even as the forest darkens, there are still places of beauty and peace. Places that I cannot imagine a shadow ever touching."

"This darkness will not last forever, Gwaedhiel." Legolas voice was sure and when Gwaedhiel glanced at him there was a defiant and confident look on his face that made hope well up inside her heart. "This shadow, whatever it is, will dissipate, like a cloud on the wind and we will remain here, unconquered."

Gwaedhiel turned back to the sky, the bubbling water and the wind through the trees seemed to whisper encouragements; the silver glow of the moon and stars promised a never ending light. "You are right," she said after a pause. "And if this shadow descends, we will always have this memory. It will be as a star to us, a light in the darkness that brings hope and joy until we have victory."

_~~*~~ AN: Told you it was fluffy! Anyway, the cliff-diving part is totally dedicated to my sister who is an idiot and does that all the bloody time... Don't forget to review and vote on the poll on my profile page! ~~*~~_


	13. Chapter 13

_AN: I promise I will not put any more random OC's in this story... at least for a while :D So, maybe I just like naming people... _

_Thanks, as always, to my readers and reviewers! This story is currently winning in the poll and in views and in reviews! Who knew Gwaedhiel was so popular? And I'm being told by my sister that it's Legolas who is this popular... ouch..._

_ All things Middle Earth related belongs to the magnificent JRR Tolkien and his estate, all original characters belong to me._

_~~*~~ Enjoy! ~~*~~_

Echuir was fast approaching when Gwaedhiel once again left Mirkwood, this time for Imladris and with Curonwe, a member of the border-watch, in tow. She had been hesitant, at first, to have the silver-haired elf accompany her but Aseawen insisted. There was no doubt in Gwaedhiel's mind that Thranduil had, once again, impressed upon Aseawen the dangers that her messengers so often faced outside of Mirkwood. The two traveled quickly over the Misty Mountains aided by Curonwe's familiarity with the land and Gwaedhiel was soon pleased to have his company. Though serious, and often quiet, he was not, as Gwaedhiel first believed, without a sense of humor and the more they traveled together, the more he spoke.

It was many seasons before they would return to Mirkwood, when one task was complete, Aseawen would send word of another. As the lands darkened around them, and the shadow that crept over Middle Earth lengthened, the Queen of Mirkwood became increasingly concerned and sought to strengthen old alliances and forge new ones. In those years, Gwaedhiel found herself often traveling between the Havens in the west, Imladris in the mountains and Lothlorien to the east; with the patient and tireless Curonwe ever at her side. As the Shadow stole through Middle Earth, so did it fall heavier on the eaves of Mirkwood and soon Aseawen would not, or as some whispered could not, leave her forest home. The elves of the Woodland realm became more reclusive, guarding their borders with a fierce tenacity and Gwaedhiel began to fear what would become of her beloved home.

It was almost two hundred years to the day since Gwaedhiel had returned to Mirkwood from the mansions of Khazad-dum that a small band of Dwarves found her and Curonwe as they traveled through Hollin.

"We heard rumors of two Elves traveling close to our lands," one said, peering at them from under the hood of his cloak.

"We mean you no harm." Gwaedhiel said, holding up her hands in a gesture of peace.

"That I know, Tawarwen." The dwarf laughed loudly and threw back his hood to reveal a familiar face.

"Nonri!" Gwaedhiel couldn't suppress a grin at the sight of her friend; though the years seemed to weigh heavily upon him there was still a merry light in his eyes.

"I had hoped it was you, my friend." Nonri said as he and the others took seats around the small fire. "We sent word to your Queen a few years ago but heard no reply."

"Word of what?" Gwaedhiel asked, offering what few rations they had to the Dwarves.

"Our King is ready to reconsider your Queen's alliance."

Curonwe shot a questioning look at Gwaedhiel, but, to his credit, kept his mouth shut.

"I am overjoyed to hear this, but, why now?" Gwaedhiel asked.

"Our wealth has expanded greatly under Durin V's leadership and our people are happy, but we are not blind. We can see the world outside Khazad-dum darkening and our King, at last, sees the wisdom in an alliance with the elves."

"As I told you before, my Lady's offer does not expire. If it suits you, my guard and I would return with you to your glorious halls so that I may speak with your King."

Nonri smiled and nodded. "That is exactly why I hauled my old bones out of my comfortable home," he said with a laugh that Gwaedhiel was surprised to find she'd missed.

The elves packed their small camp quickly, leaving only the charred remnants of their fire as a token of their passing. True to his form, Curonwe stayed silent as he and Gwaedhiel followed Nonri and his company back to the Hollin Gate; Gwaedhiel knew a sea of questions waited for her the moment they were alone.

"If you are willing, my friend, Durin V is ready to see you now." Nonri said as they entered the vastness of Khazad-dum.

"Certainly," she responded with a nod and smile, ignoring the peeved look on Curonwe's face. No doubt he had been hoping to speak with her before she spoke to the Dwarf King.

Nonri led Gwaedhiel into the very same audience room she had been shown to so long ago. This time, an old dwarf with an ornate crown on his snow white hair sat in the throne-like chair. He surveyed Gwaedhiel with interest before quickly glancing at Curonwe.

"When last you entered these Halls, you were alone, messenger of Aseawen," he said after a long pause. "Nonri impressed upon me the courage of a young elf-maid that was willing to travel here without guard."

Gwaedhiel felt a small smile tug at her lips, the implication waiting at the end of the King's sentence was not lost on her. "The days darken, my Lord, as have you have no doubt noticed. Prudence is not cowardice."

"Prudence," he repeated softly, his eyes locked with Gwaedhiel's as if he sought to read her mind and uncover some dark purpose in her heart. "You made quite the impression upon my old friend; he has spoken ceaselessly of your offer and I am now of a mind to hear it. Speak, messenger."

Gwaedhiel inclined her head and placed a long hand over her heart, this Durin V was not so different from other great Kings she had spoken with, full of pride. "My Lady's message is simple. She offers you an alliance and leaves it to you to decide the terms. If nothing else, she would have you know that you may call on her people for aid against your foes and she hopes that she might do the same."

"You propose a military alliance; do you claim that your Lady and her husband are not interested in the wealth of Khazad-dum? I know well the greed of the Elven Kings of old."

Gwaedhiel took a calming breath, barely perceptible to the King, and she felt Curonwe shift next to her. "If you speak of Nauglamir and the strife it caused, know that both of our people suffered and I count the suffering of your kin no less than that of my own. My Lady is willing to trade with you and would welcome the opportunity but more than anything, she is concerned for the safety of her people and all free folk in Middle Earth. She desires no tribute, nor payment for this alliance, save your willingness to aid her if she calls."

Durin V leaned back in his chair, a thoughtful look on his weathered face. His eyes, which had not left Gwaedhiel's the entire time she spoke, still studied her intently. She could see doubt there, suspicion and more anger than she'd expected. Gwaedhiel had been told of the long memory of the Dwarves and the fire of their grudges but she was still surprised.

"Very well," he said finally. "Tell your Queen that I accept her offer of alliance, my people will be ready to march to her aid if the time comes. I will, however, withhold the wealth of my treasury until I am certain of her intentions."

Gwaedhiel felt her heart leap and she bowed to Durin. "I will return to her immediately with your words. I thank you, Durin V, for your courtesy."

_~~*~~ AN: Okay, so I sort of feel like I made Durin V out to be a bit of an ass but what can I say? I'm a little biased... If I'm going to blame anyone for the Nauglamir incident, I'm blaming the Dwarves. (Or Feanor for even making the bloody Silmarils, or Morgoth for stealing them... lots of blame to go around, really.)_

_Well, remember to review and vote! Reward me for writing and I'll write more! ~~*~~_


	14. Chapter 14

AN: I am ridiculously tickled to report that this story has reached over 2000 hits! Thank you so much, readers and reviewers! I am amused, but not surprised that this is my most popular story, Gwaedhiel is v. likable, I think, and a bit of Legolas never hurts ;)

Kindly remember the poll on my profile page, unlike my stories, it feels v. unloved!

_ All things Middle Earth related belongs to the magnificent JRR Tolkien and his estate, all original characters belong to me._

_~~*~~ Enjoy! ~~*~~_

"I did not know our Queen extended a hand in friendship to the Naugrim." Curonwe said as he and Gwaedhiel traveled back toward their forest home.

"Does it bother you?" Gwaedhiel asked, glancing at her friend with a knowing look in her dark eyes.

"It does," he responded. "My grandparents were killed when the Naugrim of Nogrod assaulted Doriath; it is my great sorrow that I never met them."

"Many were killed for love of treasure." Gwaedhiel said. "Of our kin and theirs, would it not be better to find friendship instead of dwelling on past sorrow?"

"That is easy for you to say, my friend, neither of your parents dwelt in Doriath so perhaps you cannot imagine what we lost."

Gwaedhiel cast an impatient glance at Curonwe and he had the grace to look embarrassed. "What I can or cannot imagine is of little consequence; our Queen, who survived that battle, and many others, has found it in her heart to forgive those who once did her ill. I do not believe it is too much to ask that her people, who claim to love her, do the same."

"Is it not, when she alone of us as seen the white shore and carries the wisdom of the Valar?" Curonwe smiled, his grey eyes twinkling. "You are close to her and it seems much of her wisdom has passed to you but I believe many of our people will not be pleased to hear of this alliance."

Gwaedhiel frowned, suddenly concerned. "I hope, my friend, that you are wrong."

Curonwe put a comforting hand on Gwaedhiel's shoulder. "Forgive me, you should not be worried. Our Queen is well loved and our people will follow her and our King."

* * *

><p>Gwaedhiel and Curonwe passed through the forest unaccosted, though Gwaedhiel could feel the watchful eyes of the sentinels on them as they went. Gwaedhiel could barely contain her excitement as she reported Durin V's decision to Aseawen, a triumph two centuries too late in Gwaedhiel's opinion. Aseawen was pleased but the smile on her face seemed strained to Gwaedhiel and there was a distant look in her Queen's eyes. When Curonwe had left, Gwaedhiel took a seat next to Aseawen, a concerned look on her face.<p>

"My Lady, are you well?" Gwaedhiel asked quietly.

Aseawen smiled fondly at Gwaedhiel and nodded, patting her hand. "Of course, my dear, I am merely weary today, but your tidings have brought me much joy, and hope. I thank you."

"What causes this weariness?"

"Watching the ages of this world pass before my eyes." Aseawen said with a small laugh. "There are times when the call of Valinor is strong but you need not worry, there is much to do here ere I cross the Sea."

"Is there anything I can do, my Lady?" Gwaedhiel asked, her concern not completely assuaged.

Aseawen shook her head and squeezed Gwaedhiel's hand gently. "Do not worry about me, Gwaedhiel, all will be well. Go, rest from your travels, it has been too long since you enjoyed our home."

* * *

><p>She found him wandering among the trees, speaking soft, gentle words to them as he passed. It had been many seasons since last they met, under tree or in halls of stone, and she allowed herself to watch him for a time; moving silently behind him as he reveled in the forest.<p>

"Do you intend to play my shadow until the Sun sleeps, Gwaedhiel?" Legolas asked finally, a trace of amusement in his voice as he glanced over his shoulder.

"Perhaps, it is an amusing game," she responded, moving to walk beside him.

"It is good to see you again." Legolas said and smiled warmly. "Though it seems your wanderings have changed you, there is something different in your eyes."

"It is difficult to be away from our forest home." Gwaedhiel ran a hand lovingly over the bark of a tree. "I would never leave here if it were my decision, in that I envy you, my friend." She smiled up at him; he seemed taller than she remembered. "Have you been well? "

Legolas nodded. "The forest continues to darken but our people are kept safe and there is still life here."As he looked lovingly at the forest, the sun moved from behind a cloud and cast a golden light through the branches, warming the two elves that turned their faces toward her, basking in her rays. They stood there for as long as the sun remained visible, like two young trees soaking up life-giving light.

As the sun once again retreated behind a cloud, Gwaedhiel opened her eyes reluctantly and took a deep breath. "I have seen the great havens of our people," she said softly. "Though they are fair, none will ever compare to this place. The leaves of Lothlorien are green and gold and the trunks a silver grey but I would rather live beneath these wild eaves. The cries of the gulls at the Grey Havens are less stirring then the wind through these branches; the fountains and falls of Imladris carry music less sweet than our forest streams."

Legolas studied her for a long time, she seemed wholly changed to him; wiser than before and no longer the joyful elf-maid who ran wildly through the trees. It seemed to him that Arasseth was wholly gone and Gwaedhiel Tawarwen was come. He smiled and held out a long hand to her which she took and the two continued their walk through the wild trees of Mirkwood.

* * *

><p>Whether because Legolas told his mother of Gwaedhiel's desire to remain in Mirkwood, or by Aseawen's own intuition, Gwaedhiel was no longer sent far from the forest; she went occasionally to the Long Lake to bring messages to those that dwelt at its edges and once a decade she would travel with Curonwe to Moria for a time to reinforce their alliance. Three hundred years after the met, her dear friend Nonri died an old and wealthy dwarf that left a son and daughter behind. Gwaedhiel was allowed the honor to attend his funeral, an extravagant event that demonstrated just how well-thought of he had been in life.<p>

The decades passed quickly in Mirkwood and ever the forest darkened. Foul creatures crept under the trees and the Wood Elves soon found themselves surrounded by enemies but ever their King and Queen worked to protect them, with little thought to anything else.

~~*~~ AN: Minor spoiler, the next chapter is going to be pretty awesome... at least I think so. ;) Anyway, remember to review and I'll get the chapter right out for you. Also, thanks to my sister for waxing-poetic about trees for me. I just can't seem to get into the "elf-tree-worship-mood". ~~*~~


	15. Chapter 15

_AN: Everyone should thank my wonderful sister who agreed to make me dinner so I could work on this update! So while she's cooking, I'm writing and anxiously awaiting her delicious smelling food! As always, thanks so much to me readers and reviewers! I thank you every update because it really does mean so much to me to hear from you!  
><em>

_**WARNING:** this chapter contains potentially difficult themes and (non-graphic!) character death. Consider yourself warned._

_Kindly remember the poll on my profile page, right now The Archer and The Huntress are tied! We can't have that!_

_ All things Middle Earth related belongs to the magnificent JRR Tolkien and his estate, all original characters belong to me._

_~~*~~ Enjoy! ~~*~~_

The morning was slowly ending as Gwaedhiel and Curonwe rode along the forest road at a leisurely pace; the road to Imladris was long but they were in no particular hurry. The sweet scent of blossoms filled the warming air and they spoke softly to each other, both reluctant to disturb the peace of the sleepy morning.

"I was surprised to hear that we travel for Imladris." Curonwe said, glancing at Gwaedhiel with his striking grey eyes. "It has been a long time since we journey so far from home."

Gwaedhiel's laugh glittered through the morning air. "You are wondering why we travel to Imladris, perhaps?"

Curonwe smiled and nodded.

"Our Queen seeks the counsel of Lord Elrond," she answered.

"On what matter?"

Gwaedhiel shrugged. "She did not tell me, I bear a letter to be given only to him."

"That is unusual, that she did not tell you." The frown on Curonwe's face mirrored Gwaedhiel's, though for a different reason. He, like many of the elves in Mirkwood, believed that there were no secrets between the Queen and her handmaid.

"Not terribly," she said with a small, mirthless smile. "My Lady has many thoughts that are her own, and will remain so until she decides otherwise. It is to protect me, so that I am not burdened with worries that I do not have the wisdom to understand." Gwaedhiel explained when she saw the skeptical look on Curonwe's face.

"She cares deeply for you."

Gwaedhiel nodded, her smile becoming softer and fonder. "She cares for us all, my friend."

A soft rustle in the trees quickly chased away the smiles on their faces; while they spoke the forest had gone unnaturally silent around them and they were suddenly on their guard.

"That did not sound like an animal." Gwaedhiel murmured with her bow in hand.

"No..." Curonwe agreed as he scanned the trees.

There was a muffled cry and Gwaedhiel only had time to register a blur out of the corner of her eye before a large man rammed into her. The two fell to the ground as Gwaedhiel's horse let out a frightened scream; a searing pain shot through Gwaedhiel's head as it connected with a rock in the road. Her vision began to blur as a group of men surrounded the two elves and she struggled to throw off the one who was now pinning her to the ground. The sharp blow of his fist against her cheek stopped her squirming and she fell into unconsciousness.

* * *

><p>"It's a shame about the other one." A harsh voice slowly took form in Gwaedhiel's head, followed shortly by a stabbing pain. "I wish you hadn't killed him."<p>

"The bastard cut my face." This voice was higher than the last and had a slightly slimy quality to it. "What does it matter anyway?"

"The more we give them, the more gold we get. You know that," the first voice hissed.

"We'll get plenty for her. "A third man spoke tentatively. "She's the handmaid of the Queen; I ve seen her in town before, if we tell them that they'll be sure to be grateful."

Gwaedhiel frowned and struggled to understand why she couldn't move, the pain in her head was making her slightly nauseous. She slowly opened her eyes and found the forest dark around her, a group of Men sat around a small fire that cast a warm circle of light. Blinking against the pain the light caused, she looked down and was surprised to find herself bound securely to a tree, her feet barely touching one of the roots. Now that she was aware of the ropes she could feel them cutting into her arms and a knot in the trunk digging into her back. She whimpered slightly before she could stop herself and the men immediately turned their attention to her.

"Looks like this handmaid is awake." The first speaker stood, he was a large man with a cruel face and a crooked nose, and he walked with a slight limp as he moved toward her.

Gwaedhiel watched him warily, trying to think past her pain and cursing the adrenaline that sped the beating of her heart and had her blood pounding in her already aching head. "Who are you?" She asked, choosing the simplest of the questions racing through her mind.

The man laughed and the others echoed him, all save one small man who had yet to look Gwaedhiel in the face. "Never you mind who we are, Elf, you've got bigger things to worry about." More harsh, suggestive laughter.

"I do not fear you." Gwaedhiel said, her voice calm.

"We're not the ones to fear, we want you alive and relatively unharmed." He ran a calloused hand down her cheek; brushing against a scratch she didn't remember getting.

"Why?"

He shook his head. "Oh no, I think it's best if you don't know." There was a mocking sort of concern in his voice and Gwaedhiel sincerely wished her hands were free.

"Why not tell her, brother?" The small man, the owner of the third voice, spoke up, still not looking at Gwaedhiel. "She cannot escape and it is better to know then imagine worse fates."

The man grunted and shrugged. "The Necromancer is interested in your people, Elf. He is willing to pay for any we can deliver to him."

Gwaedhiel felt her blood run cold and she couldn't keep a look of horror off her face.

"We've become rich men!" The man with the slimy voice spoke, his think face twisted in a smirk; Gwaedhiel noticed with a pang of grim satisfaction that an angry red cut ran from his hairline to his chin. "Getting rid of a few stinking Elves is a nice bonus." He laughed shrilly and Gwaedhiel thought there was a goblin-esque quality to his features.

"You have captured my people and sold them to the Necromancer?" Gwaedhiel's voice was soft as she struggled to speak against the lump that was growing in her throat.

"Many." The leader leaned forward until his face was inches from Gwaedhiel's and she could smell his foul breath. "And you'll be the next. His boys will be here in a few days time and then you'll wish you were back with us," he whispered.

He returned to the fire and the men quickly went back to discussing the money they would receive from this latest shipment and what they would do with it. Despite the slimy fellow's claim that they were rich men, they seemed to have trouble holding on to what money they had. But Gwaedhiel cared little for their conversation, and after a time stopped listening all together. The ropes that bound her were tight and no matter how she squirmed she couldn't seem to loosen them; all she accomplished was forming a painful bruise on her arms. She struggled against the despair that was threatening to overtake her as images of Elves imprisoned in the fortress of Dol Guldur flickered through her mind and the thought of Curonwe, one of her dearest friends, lying dead somewhere in the forest almost tore a sob from her lips.

She looked up, praying to see the light of the stars piercing the thick canopy of leaves and instead seeing only shadows. _He said they will come in a few days, I have time._ Gwaedhiel thought, trying to calm herself. _I will not die like this; I will not be a captive or a thrall. I will return home and I will find a way to free those who are imprisoned._ She felt a burning tear run down her cheek as she stared into the leaves overhead. _A Elbereth, berio nin._ Ah Elbereth, protect me.

* * *

><p>For the next two days the men waited impatiently in the small forest clearing, mulling around like caged animals and often lashing out at each other for minor offenses. Where their captive was concerned, however, they were cautious and dedicated, constantly checking her bindings to ensure they were tight and often throwing insults and threats at her; especially the slimy one who, more than the others seemed to bear a deep hatred toward the First Born. Gwaedhiel did not speak to them again, nor did she show any outward signs of pain or concern, save perhaps a flicker in her deep brown eyes.<p>

On the dawn of the third morning, she began to feel the strain that no food or drink brought. Her head, which still ached, became heavy and her vision blurred; her legs, which barely managed to keep her perched on the root, would shake and painful cramps in her muscles would have brought tears to her eyes if she hadn't been so dehydrated. Though the First Born could endure more than Men, though they needed less sustenance, they had their needs and Gwaedhiel was quickly reaching her limit; if she didn't get at least water soon, she would have no chance to fight against her captors if her bonds were loosened.

_~~*~~ AN: Haha, another cliffhanger. I'm a terrible person, I know. But don't worry, there will be an update tomorrow so you only have to hold your breath for a little bit ;) Anyway, remember to review as that makes me happy!_

_Side note: For being a vegetarian, my sister makes EXCELLENT chicken stir-fry! ~~*~~_


	16. Chapter 16

_AN: Sorry guys! I intended to get this up earlier today but the internet was out! Apparently you were meant to spend a little longer hanging from the proverbial cliff than I'd intended. Are your fingers terribly tired? I'm sorry. ;) _

_"You want me to shoot the cook?"_

_ "No, I'll shoot the cook; my car's parked out back anyway." I love Once Upon a Time in Mexico... it's been on TV a lot lately and it makes me ridiculously happy. Antonio Banderas and Johnny Depp? Yes please!_

_Anyway, way to go on the reviews guys! Making me feel loved! :) Keep it up!_

_WARNING: There are still some dark themes... Sorry loves, can't all be tree hugging and sunshine._

_ All things Middle Earth related belongs to the magnificent JRR Tolkien and his estate, all original characters belong to me._

_~~*~~ Enjoy! ~~*~~_

By noon the forest had become stiflingly hot and Gwaedhiel found herself loosing time as she slipped in and out of consciousness. The men ignored her for the most part, having grown bored with casting insults at her that she defiantly ignored. Only the slimy one, with his crooked eyes, still seemed to find amusement in taunting her. He would linger around the tree after checking her bindings and pour water on the ground at her feet, sneering at the glint of longing and anger in her eyes. And while she refused to speak, she could not block out the sound of his voice as he described the horrors that awaited her in the Necromancer's Lair.

The temperature cooled as evening fell but that was of little comfort to Gwaedhiel as a small band of orcs entered the clearing. The men, who had been milling lazily around become suddenly and fearfully alert, every hand on a weapon as they watched the orcs.

The largest of the orcs stepped forward, pushing his smaller subordinates out of his way. "We don't like coming all this way for one Elf," he growled, casting a glance at Gwaedhiel that made her slightly nauseous.

"This is the Queens messenger," the leader of the men glared defiantly at the orc, trying to prove to his men, and himself, that he wasn't afraid.

"You could hand over the Elven King and it wouldn't matter a lick to my master. These Elves are like rats, no shortage of them, one just the same as the next." The big orc spat on the ground near Gwaedhiel's feet.

"Same to your master or not, she isn't the same to us. I bet the Queen would pay better than you to get her back. If we weren't... sympathetic to your views we'd have contacted her already-"

The large orc moved forward with a harsh cry and with a sweep of his crude sword cut the head from the mans neck. The other orcs surged forward but their leader stopped them as he glared at the remaining men. "You will take your pay and continue to do as my master commands." His growling voice left no doubt of what the consequence would be if anyone dared to disagree.

As the men glanced at each other, torn between fear of the orcs and the desire to avenge their leader, arrows whistled through the air; piercing man and orc. The battle was short; those in the clearing were dead before they could find their attackers hidden among the trees.

"Search the bodies."

Gwaedhiel had never heard a sweeter sound and, if she had the tears, she would have wept for joy when she saw Wood Elves appearing out of the trees.

"Legolas..." Her voice was hoarse but her relief evident as he cut through the ropes that bound her. She fell forward, unable to find her footing; his strong arms wrapped around her, catching her before she fell. "The Necromancer-"

"Relax, Gwaedhiel, you are safe now." He held her gently and handed her a water-skin. "Drink."

The finest wine in the King 'Halls could not compare to the taste of that first drink, Gwaedhiel savored the cool water as if it was the first she'd tasted and it was a struggle to move the skin from her lips. "Listen to me," she said, her dark eyes wide. "There are Elves captive in the Fortress of Dol Guldur. These Men were capturing our people and selling them to the Necromancer."

The look of horror on Legolas' face was akin to the one on Gwaedhiel's when she had heard the news. "Are you certain?"

She nodded. "We must help them-"

"We will; we have to get you home first." Legolas voice was soothing as he smiled gently at his friend. "Everything will be fine."

* * *

><p>Gwaedhiel sat impatiently on her bed while the healer Lomwe fretted over her; once she had eaten, Gwaedhiel had been ready to storm into Dol Guldur but Aseawen had insisted that she rest.<p>

"You are fortunate." Lomwe's gentle voice was soothing to Gwaedhiel. "Your injuries are minor; you will be on your feet in no time."

"I could be on my feet now if my Lady allowed." Gwaedhiel grimaced when she heard the pouting quality of her voice.

Lomwe laughed and put a friendly hand on Gwaedhiel's shoulder as Aseawen entered the room.

"I do not allow," she said as her laugher joined Lomwe's. "You have been through a great deal, my dear. Give me a moment with her, Lomwe."

The healer nodded and bowed to her Queen before leaving the room and shutting the door behind her.

Aseawen sat on the bed beside Gwaedhiel, a concerned look on her beautiful face. "How are you feeling?"

Gwaedhiel shrugged. "As Lomwe said, my injuries are minor."

Aseawen smiled fondly at her. "You know that is not what I meant."

Gwaedhiel sighed and bowed her head, the knowing look in Aseawen's eyes making her uncomfortable. "My heart is broken," she said, finally. "One of my dearest friends is dead and I never had the chance to say goodbye, to thank him for all that he did." She stood and walked to one of the tapestries on the wall, she remembered watching Aseawen weave the forest scene with an enamored fascination so many years ago. "I wish I could do something, anything, to stop my mind from dwelling on the fear I felt in that clearing." She gently caressed a woven tree. "When they told me I would be imprisoned in Dol Guldur, and that others were there... the horror of that place has never left me, my Lady." She turned back to Aseawen with an almost desperate look on her face. "I want to save them, the idea that they are trapped there is terrible to me but when I think of going near that place again I am paralyzed by fear."

Aseawen stood and embraced Gwaedhiel, holding the young elf with the gentle stability of a mother. A shuddering breath escaped Gwaedhiel as she felt warm tears cascade down her cheeks and she clung to her Queen. Aseawen held her as she cried away every dark emotion, every terrible thought of the past few days. When her tears were dried an unbelievable weariness overtook her; the kind that comes when you've torn out a piece of your soul and left it behind in order to save your life.

"Do not let this darken your heart, Gwaedhiel." Aseawen whispered, running a soothing hand through her hair. "Curonwe has found peace in the Halls of Mandos and our people will be freed of the Necromancer s shadow. This is my oath to you."

* * *

><p>The Halls outside her rooms were quiet as Gwaedhiel paced a small circle around her writing table. She couldn't stop, if she sat or tried to rest images of Elves writing in agony filled her mind; her imagination plagued her with terrible scenes and her guilt stung her, how could she stand being safe here while others were bound in horror. An exasperated sigh exploded from her lips and she violently flung the books she'd piled on the table to distract her to the floor before whimpering a second later and sinking to her knees, gathering them up with a guilty and apologetic glance. There was a small knock on the door and it opened a crack, just enough for Legolas to peer in.<p>

"What happened?" He asked when he saw her kneeling on the floor surrounded by books and wearing one of the most pathetic expressions he's ever seen on her face.

"I fear I am going mad." Legolas frowned and sat on the floor beside her, moving some books out of his way.

"Do you remember how terrible it was, even being close to that place?" Gwaedhiel asked him.

Legolas nodded.

"I cannot stand the thought of leaving our people there-"

"We will not leave them there, Gwaedhiel, but we must be cautious. We do not know the Necromancer's strength."

Gwaedhiel nodded, she knew he was right but that didn't change her restlessness. She stood and gathered her fallen books. "You are right, of course." She smiled and pulled him to his feet. "Promise me that when we can rescue them, I will be allowed to go."

"You know I cannot promise that." Legolas said with a small, sad smile. "Indeed, I suspect you have more influence in such matters than I."

Though she knew he meant well, and that he was right, Gwaedhiel didn't find his words comforting. If anything, she grew more and more restless as the hours passed at an infuriatingly slow pace. It was nearing midnight when she could stand it no longer and crept from Thranduil's Halls, armed to the teeth and forsaking common sense. A fey-madness drove her toward the South and any that saw her tearing through the trees on that moonlight night would wonder at the sight; a lone Elf-maid crept from the forests of legend with a dangerous glint in her dark eyes. It was only as she stood silent in the trees and gazed, once again, at that dark fortress of the Necromancer that fear crept into her heart.

_~~*~~ AN: Yeah... still not sure about the chapter, I rather hate the idea of making Gwaedhiel a damsel-in-distress to be rescued by the elf prince but, well, she does something incredibly stupid/brave to make up for it... Anyway, kindly remember to review and check out the poll on my profile page. Faelwen is currently in the lead! ~~*~~_


	17. Chapter 17

_AN: Well, hello my freaky darlings. I know it's been a terribly long time but I am finally back from my technology-hiatus and I will reward you for your patience with frequent updates! As always, all my love to my readers and reviewers! _

_**WARNING:** Earning our T rating with some more dark themes _

_Side note: my dear Certh asked me to read her LotR fanfic (and I suggest you all do the same because her powers of description put my lazy butt to shame!) and she (unintentionally, no doubt) brought a point to my attention. I love my readers and reviewers dearly but I'm not particularly ambitious, that being the case, I admit with some shame that I rarely take the time to look for new things to read. So, the point of this little paragraph (aside from telling you to read Certh's fanfiction!) is to tell you that if you have a fanfiction you'd like me to read, **let me know**! I'd be delighted to read and review!_

_ All things Middle Earth related belongs to the magnificent JRR Tolkien and his estate, all original characters belong to me._

_~~*~~ Enjoy! ~~*~~_

By some unknown grace Gwaedhiel managed to creep unseen into the fortress, felling the orc sentinels with silent accuracy. She moved like a shadow through the halls, encountering few and slaying those she found before vanishing once more into the darkness that pervaded the fortress. Fear clawed at the edges of her mind, constantly threatening to overwhelm her and chase her screaming to her doom; her wide eyes searched frantically and she cursed her beating heart, imaging the dull thudding in her ears to be the drums of enemies. Every step that took her deeper into the stronghold of the Necromancer brought her closer to despair as the foolishness of her plan encompassed her every thought. How was she to navigate these treacherous halls? How could she hope to find any captives, let alone free them? And if, by some wild luck, she managed to find anyone what more could she do but die at their side as they tried to escape? At the thought, a grim determination steeled her mind and chased away her fear.

She came to a sudden stop as she rounded a corner to see the retreating backs of two large men. Pressing against the wall as best she could, carefully avoiding the ornamental spikes that threatened to impale her every few feet, Gwaedhiel crept closer to the men, listening intently to their rough speech.

"...another one today, they never last long after we bring 'em in." One of the men laughed harshly, clapping his companion on the shoulder. "Does me good to watch them waste away like that, not so proud now, are they?"

Gwaedhiel's jaw clenched and her hands inched toward the long knives sheathed on her belt; the fierce upwelling of hatred toward these men and the Necromancer that commanded them would have scared Gwaedhiel had she been in her right mind.

"That huntress is still proud," the other man grumbled, spitting on the ground. "Keeps spewing poetry at me whenever I'm down there."

"Maybe she's taken a fancy to ya." The first man wiggled his eyebrows suggestively and the pair guffawed. "Too bad she's so thin now; might've been a pretty thing once. Course, you know I'm-"

Gwaedhiel struck suddenly, cutting the man off with a knife in his throat. The other cursed and tried to draw a blade of his own but she was on him too quickly. She tackled him to the rough stone floor and crouched with one knee braced on his chest. "Where are you keeping this huntress," she hissed.

Her knife drew a thin line of blood across his neck as he struggled to speak. "Dungeons," he croaked, his wide eyes full of fear and hatred.

"Where are they?"

"Down." He grimaced as she pressed the knife a little harder against his throat. "All the way down take the stairs... your left." His eyes flickered to a small, almost invisible door to Gwaedhiel's left.

Gwaedhiel's eyes fluttered closed as she pressed her blade down and felt warm blood on her hand. "Garo _hîdh_ nen gurth." _Have peace in death._ She whispered before moving quickly toward the door and down the narrow staircase.

She encountered no one as she moved swiftly down the steep steps, deeper and deeper into the heart of what was once Amon Lanc. The air became closer and a rancid stench wafted up from below, mingling with the shadows and stopping the air in Gwaedhiel's throat. It seemed to her that the darkness became a living, breathing thing; full of malice and hatred for all that loved the light of Sun, Moon and Stars.

With a sharp twang she loosed an arrow from her bow, killing the lone sentry that stood inattentively by the black metal door at the bottom of the stairs. She took the ring of keys from his belt and unlocked the door, cringing when it squealed on its hinges as she swung it open. Gwaedhiel looked in horror at the room before her, all black metal and cold stone; implements of torture covered the floor and yet more hung from the walls and ceiling. The reek of blood and death swirled through the putrid air, making her gag as she covered her nose and mouth with her sleeve.

"Fingolfin like a shooting light  
>beneath a cloud, a stab of white,<br>sprang then aside, and Ringil drew  
>like ice that gleameth cold and blue,<br>his sword devised of elvish skill  
>to pierce the flesh with deadly chill."<p>

A hoarse voice floated through the darkness, soft but filled with defiance and an almost ironic quality. It was then that Gwaedhiel saw the barred doors and the cells beyond, carved into the stone and bitterly dark inside.

"With seven wounds it rent his foe,  
>and seven mighty cries of woe<br>rang in the mountains, and the earth quook,  
>and Angband's trembling armies shook."<p>

"Where are you?" Gwaedhiel managed finally, her voice trembling and weak.

She heard a sound to her right and saw a shift in the darkness, a shadow moving closer until a pale white hand appeared between two bars. The heavy iron manacle seemed absurd clasped around the painfully thin wrist and Gwaedhiel wondered how the hand managed to stay aloft.

"Are you the only one here?" Gwaedhiel asked, rushing toward the cell and fumbling with the keys.

"Yes." The Elf inside withdrew her hand and studied Gwaedhiel with a haunted look in her shining blue eyes. Her pale skin looked waxy and seemed stretched across her bones, as though there was no muscle between the two. "They bring others, from time to time, but they do not last long."

"How long have you been here?" Gwaedhiel threw open the door and, for a moment, the upwelling of pity and horror she felt at the sight of the emaciated Elf in her tattered rags paralyzed her.

The ghost of a smirk flitted across the Elf's face and she shrugged. "I have no idea. Too long." She stepped out of the cell and Gwaedhiel was surprised by her apparent ease of movement. "Why are you here? Are you alone?"

"Yes, I was captured in the forest," Gwaedhiel responded. "They thought to bring me here but I was rescued."

"And you came here to save your kindred from a terrible fate? You are brave, and foolish. What is your name?" There was a sharp intelligence in the Elf's eyes as she studied Gwaedhiel and the room around them.

"I am called Gwaedhiel."

The hoarse laugh that bubbled from the Elf's lips startled Gwaedhiel. "I might have known, Iâennil speaks well of you. I am Faelwen."

Gwaedhiel's eyes widened and she opened her mouth to respond but Faelwen held up a frail hand to silence her.

"This is not the place; you can interrogate me when we are free and I promise to be more forthcoming with you then I have been with my captors." Another smile ghosted across Faelwen's face.

"You are right, of course," Gwaedhiel said, a bit embarrassed. "May I offer you a weapon?" She gestured to her bow and quiver and her knives.

"It would feel good to hold knives in my hands once more," Faelwen responded with a grateful nod. "And I do not trust my aim with a bow in my current state."

Gwaedhiel nodded and drew her two long knives from their sheaths and handed them to Faelwen before taking her bow in hand.

Faelwen tested their weight and smiled once more. "These are fine blades, I thank you."

"Do not thank me until we are out of here, I fear I may have freed you only to go with you to death." Now that she was not alone, Gwaedhiel felt dread creeping into her heart once more.

"If that is so, it is a comfort to me that I will die fighting, as I have lived, instead of caged like an animal. Come, Gwaedhiel, I would see your skills that have been so highly praised and I am anxious to breath the free air again!"

With that the two hurried out of the dungeon; Gwaedhiel was amazed that the gaunt Faelwen was able to keep up with apparently no trouble as they took the stairs two at a time, racing ever higher in their quest for freedom.

_~~*~~ AN: Okay, so I keep leaving you teetering on the edge of the proverbial cliff and I'm doing it again, I'm a terrible person, I know. But I promise that I will not leave you waiting for long! And, for those of you reading Faelwen's story as well, know that this takes place many centuries after her most recent chapter (Chapter 15). Remember to read and review and check out the poll on my profile page._  
><em>Oh, and the lovely little poem that Faelwen is reciting is Tolkien's "The Duel of Fingolfin and Melkor" as found in the Silmarillion<em>


	18. Chapter 18

_AN: Wow guys, this story has reached over 3,000 hits! I feel very loved! Thanks so much for sticking with me, it's not nearly as much fun to tell stories if no one's enjoying them with you. And thank you to those of you who read and review, it's good to know people are reading, it's better to know what they're enjoying and what they'd like changed. I know I should have updated Faelwen's next but I felt bad about leaving you with a cliff-hanger again so I decided to update this one.**  
><strong>_

_**WARNING:** We are likely earning our T rating with some violence and dark themes. I promise this story will get happy again soon!_

_ All things Middle Earth related belongs to the magnificent JRR Tolkien and his estate, all original characters belong to me._

_~~*~~ Enjoy! ~~*~~_

Gwaedhiel and Faelwen sped through the halls, their light footfalls echoing off the stone. They passed the corpses of the enemies Gwaedhiel felled and she noticed a satisfied sort of smile flicker across Faelwen's face. At the end of a long corridor a patrol of orcs rounded the corner and Faelwen gasped, pulling Gwaedhiel into a side passage moments before the orcs would have seen them.

"They will find your handy work, if they have not already," Faelwen whispered. "We must find another path to freedom."

"I know only the way I came." Gwaedhiel looked around the torch lined hall apprehensively, each dark, twisting passage looked just the same as any other to her.

"I will lead you, come."

Faelwen raced forward and Gwaedhiel followed her quickly, wondering only for a moment how Faelwen could navigate through the flickering shadows. As Faelwen led them through the twists and turns of the fortress, always seeming to be heading in the same general direction, the torches on the walls, which had been sporadically placed before, now appeared in greater number. Instead of lighting the corridors they cast dancing shadows across the walls and floor. Each sound sent a thrill of fear down Gwaedhiel's spine as she imagined cruel eyes watching them from the shadows and laughing at their foolish attempts to escape.

The growing dread in Gwaedhiel's mind suddenly exploded into pure terror as a figure appeared out of the shadows. A shadow itself, it seemed, darker than those around it and no light could pierce it; Gwaedhiel whimpered she shrunk against the wall as the figure drew a blade from the inside of its cloak. Something akin to a hiss escaped Faelwen's lips and Gwaedhiel found as look of hatred and defiance on pale face; and not a trace of fear. The figure's cold blade glinted as it swung toward Faelwen and she parried it before lunging with a vicious ferocity. Gwaedhiel watched them duel with a sense of helpless horror, her mind screaming at her to move, to strike, to defend but her body unable to answer. Faelwen's cry of pain as the shadow's blade slashed her stomach stirred Gwaedhiel from her torpor.

"Fire," Faelwen gasped through clenched teeth, stumbling backward, away from the shadow's next swing.

Gwaedhiel moved instinctively, grabbing a twisted metal torch from the wall and thrusting it at the approaching shade. It shrieked as the flames neared it, a bone chilling sound that echoed through the fortress, and fled, vanishing down the dark corridor. The torch fell from Gwaedhiel's grip and she grimaced, pain shooting from her hand and up her arm. The scent of her own burnt flesh made her stomach turn. She shook her head to clear it and turned to Faelwen with concern. "Are you alright?"

Faelwen nodded, holding an arm across her stomach even as both knives were still gripped in her white-knuckled hands. "It is not a mortal wound. Come, many will have heard his cry, if we tarry here we will have no hope."

Gwaedhiel nodded and they ran; Gwaedhiel's fear and Faelwen's defiance driving them mercilessly. Through seemingly endless halls they ran, turning left then right, and Gwaedhiel wondered what path Faelwen was following. The raven-haired huntress cursed when a band of orcs appeared in the hall before them and she turned sharply, stumbling for a moment as they entered the narrow corridor. Gwaedhiel was beside her in an instant, taking her arm and steadying her even as they ran. Another patrol of orcs ran toward them and Gwaedhiel cringed each time she drew her bow; her hand began to tremble as she struggled to hold the arrow to the string. Her once nimble fingers were becoming sluggish and she feared what damage the scalding metal had done to her palm. Beside her, Faelwen's breath was coming in ragged gasps and her sunken cheeks looked even paler.

They sped past their fallen foes and Faelwen took them down another path as sounds of pursuit grew behind them. Gwaedhiel looked back, expecting to find a battalion of orcs close behind but seeing only drops of Faelwen's blood on the floor, glittering in the torchlight.

"It is a trick of this place," Faelwen said, noticing Gwaedhiel's gaze. "Sounds echo off the walls, turning the footsteps of one to the marching of an army and the screams of a lone elf into the wailing of all the Eldar. We are being followed, but they are not yet close. They will barricade the exits first."

"Then there is no hope!" Gwaedhiel cried in anguish.

"Do not despair; our exit is near."

As if by her command, they rounded another corner and a doorway appeared, hoarded by a growing swarm of orcs.

"We cannot kill them all and more are coming," Faelwen hissed as they ran toward the creatures. "We must make a path and escape, our only hope is to lose them in the forest."

Gwaedhiel nodded, loosing one of her arrows and striking a large orc between the eyes. The pair cut through the gathered orcs; Gwaedhiel wielded the knife from her boot with her left hand; her right would no longer fully close. She cried out in pain when a lucky cut from an orc blade cut open her thigh moments before Faelwen cut the offending creature down. More enemies arrived as the two elves struggled toward the door, moving well together and guarding the other from what attacks they could. Faelwen lunged at the door when they were close enough and thrust it open. A blast of fresh air and the first pale light of dawn flooded into the dark hallway, scattering, for a moment, the surprised orcs and giving Gwaedhiel and Faelwen the chance they needed.

They fled down Amon Lanc and into the forest, followed by the orcs once the initial shock and terror of the sudden light left them. Gwaedhiel felt her spirits rise as the ran through the trees, free of that dreadful fortress and the terror that resided within, hope rekindled and now it was she who led, urging Faelwen forward. Gwaedhiel had hoped that their pursuers would lose interest as the day brightened but it was not to be. What little light filtered between the branches, a comfort to Gwaedhiel, was an annoyance to the creatures following them and they cursed and jeered as the crashed through the underbrush. Unfortunately, it was not enough of an annoyance to send them back to their foul lairs, or perhaps the fear of their master was far greater than their fear of Sun would ever be.

Faelwen faltered and fell to her knees in the leaves with a gasp. Gwaedhiel rushed to her side and pulled her to her feet, looking back at the approaching orc with apprehension.

"There are sentinels in the trees ahead; if we can make it to them we will be safe. It is not far."

Faelwen struggled to her feet and nodded with a small smirk. "It would be a shame to falter now." Her voice was hoarse and Gwaedhiel didn't miss the red shock of blood on Faelwen's lips.

Gwaedhiel gripped her thin arm and pulled her forward, feeling almost nauseous with worry. As they neared the trees where she knew sentinels should be posted she felt doubt claw at her, if they weren t there, if by some terrible luck they were gone or called elsewhere, Gwaedhiel and Faelwen were doomed.

"Telir yrch!" _Orcs are coming!_ Gwaedhiel cried with panic lacing her voice. "Leithio i philinn! Telir yrch!"_ Loose your arrows! Orcs are coming!_

Her cry was echoed through the trees and arrows whistled past Gwaedhiel and Faelwen, striking the creatures behind them with deadly accuracy. The pair half ran, half stumbled through the line of archers until they reached the very startled watch captain. Gwaedhiel let go of Faelwen's arm and the huntress sunk to the base of the tree, leaning against the trunk and breathing hard.

Gwaedhiel took the quiver that the captain offered her and, nocking an arrow, moved back to the line of archers. The burn on her palm throbbed with each arrow shot, her racing heart pumped blood out of her many scratches; as the terror of Dol Guldur slipped away it left an unbelievable weariness that seemed to seep into her spirit. But above everything else was the desire to protect her home, her people, all that she loved, from the darkness that slunk from that fortress and every orc that fell as they tried to charge the Elf line brought a surge of grim joy. When the orcs were either dead or retreated Gwaedhiel returned to Faelwen's side, pleased to see that the healer stationed with the watch was already tending her.

"We must get her to our Lord's Halls," Gwaedhiel said, ignoring the apprehensive tug at the back of her mind that reminded her that she had, against orders, snuck out of those very Halls.

_~~*~~ AN: A member of my writing group once told me that I describe pain horrifically well... maybe I should tone down on that. Anyway, as I said earlier THIS STORY WILL GET HAPPY AGAIN! Soon, even. I blame Faelwen's influence, really, I do! Remember to read AND review! ~~*~~_


	19. Chapter 19

Well, it's certainly been a long time, hasn't it? I do apologize for that. But, I'm back now! At least until I find myself otherwise occupied (again). I am going to start forcing myself to write SOMETHING once a day so that should mean more updates in the near future. Anyway, I think you've waited quite long enough so let's continue, shall we?

As always, all things Middle Earth related belongs to the magnificent JRR Tolkien and his estate, all original characters belong to me.

~~*~~ Enjoy! ~~*~~

Gwaedhiel grimaced as she flexed her hand; the pain from the burn on her palm was unlike anything she had ever experienced before. Bruises and cuts were common injuries, even deeper wounds like the slice on her thigh were endured with relative ease but the throbbing of her seared flesh was agonizing. She bit back a sigh and looked up, her dark eyes focusing on the broad leaves overhead as she rest her back against the trunk of a tree. Watching the golden light of the afternoon sun play off the deep green of the leaves almost brought tears to her eyes. She didn't quite understand the emotions battling inside her. The relief was obvious, she had entered the lair of a dark power and she had survived. What's more, she'd helped free another. The weariness was also self-explanatory, as was the nagging anxiety that surfaced every time she thought of returning to her home and facing the consequences of her foolishness. But there was more; a deep - almost suffocating - melancholy mixed with love. It was as if every memory of her life under the eaves of the Greenwood had condensed into an all-consuming feeling that defied description.

She felt her lip begin to tremble and she clenched her jaw, looking away from the leaves and glancing to her left. Faelwen sat close by, her sunken eyes glassy as she looked off into the trees. Every once in a while, a member of the watch would glance toward them before quickly turning back to their duties. The Watch Captain had insisted that Gwaedhiel and Faelwen wait with him and his sentinels while a messenger returned with all haste to Thranduil's Halls. Normally, Gwaedhiel would have refused. Normally, no one would have thought to hinder her. However, one look at Faelwen was enough to convince Gwaedhiel of the Watch Captain's wisdom. Tales of Faelwen's exploits were well known in the woodland halls, Gwaedhiel had heard them since she was a young elfling who scrambled around the roots of trees chasing squirrels. Seeing this great huntress laid so low shook something in Gwaedhiel, though she wasn't exactly sure what.

Faelwen seemed to sense Gwaedhiel's gaze and turned toward her. "Iaennil was right about you," she said, a small half-smile on her lips.

Gwaedhiel's brow quirked in confusion. "Right? In what way?"

"She said you would have done well in another age, when great deeds seemed common place. When our sires came out of the West and brought glory and battle to these dark shores." Faelwen laughed softly before grimacing. Her voice sounded raw and the laugh brought a few drops of blood to her lips.

"Your sires, not mine," Gwaedhiel responded, looking back into the leaves to avoid Faelwen's knowing smile. "We have ever lived in this twilight."

"Perhaps that explains it, then," Faelwen said. "There is a wildness in you."

Gwaedhiel looked back at Faelwen and was surprised to find a fond smile on her sunken features. It was rare for Gwaedhiel to discuss her parentage, and even rarer for an elf to respond with affection. However, before she could respond the soft footfalls of approaching elves drew her attention as a small contingent of Thranduil's guard appeared through the trees.

"Gwaedhiel," Legolas' voice was laced with an odd combination of relief and desperation and Gwaedhiel felt a pang of remorse as his worried eyes found hers. "What did you do?"

Gwaedhiel opened her mouth to respond but the young lord held up a hand to silence her. "Never mind, I already know. I knew the moment I found your room empty." His voice was quickly becoming less relieved and more angry. "I hardly dared to believe Tatharion when he said you'd returned from Dol Guldur alive," he said, gesturing to the messenger that had clearly met Legolas and his guard while they were en route to the Necromancer's lair.

He looked as if he wanted to say more, his pale eyes glittering with a thousand words unsaid but instead he turned toward the Watch Captain and thanked him for his vigilance before ordering two of his men to place Faelwen on the litter that had been assembled earlier. He split the rest of his guard in half, leaving some to bolster the sentinels' ranks and others to scout out other nearby areas of the forest to assess the potential threat from Dol Guldur. The other half - save those carrying Faelwen's frail form - spread out, giving Legolas and Gwaedhiel the illusion of privacy while they made their way slowly back to Thranduil's Halls.

The trip was a painful one for Gwaedhiel. Her wounds ached and weariness constantly threatened to overtake her but it was the steady, stubborn silence from Legolas that caused her true discomfort. She could count on one hand the number of times she had angered her friend enough to earn this particular form of ire and it had never before lasted longer than a few, tense hours.

He was silent until they reached the Halls of his father and then he only spoke to order that Faelwen be taken to healers. The guards dispersed and he glanced at Gwaedhiel before moving brusquely down the long corridor to his father's study. For a moment, Gwaedhiel entertained the idea of turning and head back to her home in the forest but the memory of the hurt look in her friend's eyes stopped her and she followed him reluctantly. She had hoped, for a moment while she was resting under the leaves, that Legolas would take her side and defend her as she stood in judgment before his parents. It was a foolish hope, of course, there was little in her actions that were defensible but she couldn't deny how comforting she would have found one of his reassuring smiles as they stopped outside the elegantly carved door.  
>"Legolas," Gwaehiel's voice was softer than she'd expected but Legolas paused, his hand hanging in midair, just about to knock. "Forgive me," she said after clearing her throat.<p>

"Do you even know why I am upset?" He didn't look at her as he spoke.

"Because I did exactly what I should not have," Gwaedhiel answered. "Because I threw myself into danger with no thought of the consequences. I could have died, and worse I have likely earned the Necromancer's ire and brought danger to our people."

Legolas spun, a look of anguish on his face. "Those are the reasons you will hear in a moment," he said, gesturing to the door behind him. "How could you think to do such a thing and not tell me, not take me with you? How do you think I would have felt if you had died in there? Can you imagine my torment at the very thought? First you are taken captive and you are barely returned to safety before you run off into even worse danger," his voice began to rise and soon he almost yelling. "Did you even stop to consider what your actions might mean to anyone else? You are not some wild thing that can race in and out of tales and songs without consequence. You matter to us, Gwaedhiel," his voice faltered and he turned away, knocking sharply on the door. "You matter to me," he added softly as the door opened and he nodded to his mother and father before heading quickly down the hall and leaving Gwaedhiel to her judgment.

All right, my dears, how was that for a return to Gwaedhiel? A bit of a filler, I'll admit, but there's a slight hint of things to come ;) Please remember to review, especially now since it's been so long since I've updated. I'd like to know where everyone is standing/how everyone is feeling about the new chapters.


	20. Chapter 20

~*~ Well my dears, I had a bit of an awful set back in my non-fanfiction writing when I lost one of the most painful scenes I've ever had to write and then discovered that only the very first part of it was auto-saved. The emotional discontent from writing the scene and then losing it may have colored Gwaedhiel's installment this time around and I apologize. Never the less, I hope you enjoy. And as always, kindly remember to review. ~*~

Gwaedhiel couldn't remember a time when she stood before the King and Queen of the Greenwood with more fear in her heart. In fact, she couldn't think of a time when she had ever been afraid of her lord and lady. She had been anxious, of course, like the time she had convinced Legolas to spend an entire week wandering the forest with her without informing anyone or when they had pilfered two casks of the King's wine and drank themselves into an absolutely undignified stupor. Even when the pair had first seen the dark fortress and had to return to tell of their folly, Gwaedhiel had not been afraid. Now, as she stepped into the room and closed the door softly before her, it took all of her courage to face the elves before her.

Aseawen was sitting in an ornately carved oak chair, her lithe form looking almost frail to Gwaedhiel and though the Queen smiled up at Thranduil when he placed a hand on her shoulder, Gwaedhiel could tell the smile was strained.

They stood in silence for some time, Gwaedhiel's dark eyes flickering between her King and Queen as they studied her with the emotionless mask that only the very old could accomplish. The weight of ages rested in their gazes and fell upon Gwaedhiel like a massive wave that threatened to beat against her until she was nothing but sand.

"I am conflicted," Thranduil's voice finally broke the silence and Gwaedhiel released a breath she hadn't realized she was holding. "I have never before been so torn between reactions." He paused and moved away from Aseawen's side, his hands clasped behind his back as a frown crossed his face. "I cannot put into words how foolish your actions were, despite how well meaning." He turned toward Gwaedhiel and she involuntarily shrunk from the disappointment in his gaze. "And I cannot decide if I should punish you for your disregard for our people and your utter stupidity or if I should reward you for your courage. So I will do nothing, and leave your fate to your lady."

He moved past Gwaedhiel without a second glance and this time she managed to retrain herself from flinching when his arm almost brushed hers.

"You look terrified," Aseawen said, her voice soft. "Do you think we will hurt you?"

"Of course not," Gwaedhiel responded, horrified by the very idea. "I am simply-" she paused and looked away from her Queen. "My heart aches. I did not know - I did not think..." she broke off again as a shuddering sigh escaped her lips. "I have never felt this before," she said as she looked at Aseawen with desperate eyes. "I hate what I did, I hate that I hurt those I love, I hate that I did not think of the consequences of my actions and I hate how afraid I have been since I reached the cursed place." The words spilled out of her in a rush and she found tears tickling the corners of her eyes. "I have endangered our people, angered you and my King, hurt my closest friend and accomplished little for all my folly."

"Faelwen would not say it was little, I think," Aseawen said, coming to stand before Gwaedhiel. She carefully took Gwaedhiel's injured hand and studied it. "Hate is a terrible thing, Gwaedhiel. Take what you have done, understand what has happened and accept what will come to pass as a result. Know that you are responsible and learn." Her piercing blue eyes met Gwaedhiel's dark ones and there was a tender wisdom there. "A life led perfectly, without mistake or misstep, is not a life at all."

"At the moment, it seems preferable," Gwaedhiel responded, bowing her head.

"I know," Aseawen responded. "And it probably will for some time. For now, my dear, go to the healers. Let them tend to you and I will see you again after you have rested."

Gwaedhiel nodded, the pain of her wounds and her utter weariness returning to the forefront of her attention with a vengeance as Aseawen put a comforting arm around her shoulder and led her from the room.

"I do not want you leaving these Halls without permission, Gwaedhiel," Aseawen said as they walked. "And when you are given permission you will not leave without an escort.

Gwaedhiel nodded again, her feet shuffling as her limbs became heavier and heavier. She was half-unconscious by the time they reached the healers and she barely noticed Aseawen hand her to Lomwe and move on to check on Faelwen.

Lomwe gently checked Gwaedhiel's wounds, her frowns and tuts of displeasure barely registering even as Gwaedhiel struggled against her fatigue.

"You have been brave enough, my friend," Lomwe said, raising a cup to Gwaedhiel's lips and making her drink the sweet draught within. "Sleep now, I will take care of you."

Gwaedhiel spent the next week sequestered with healers fussing over her and for once, she didn't mind. No one spoke to her about what she'd done, no one chastised her and any disapproving glances were too fleeting for Gwaedhiel to notice. Lomwe had taken it upon herself to tend to Gwaedhiel's every need and while the young handmaiden was puzzled by the affection the healer showed her, she was grateful. There was a sturdy calmness to Lomwe that Gwaedhiel found she desperately needed as she struggled to tame the storm of emotions raging inside her. Despite the kindness shown to her and her Queen's frequent visits, Gwaedhiel remained unable to forgive herself for her actions. Though she hadn't fully realized it yet, the absence of Legolas' presence at her side weighed heavily on her heart. There were times, when the healers were away and Lomwe was otherwise occupied, that Gwaedhiel would find herself slipping into dark thoughts. The lair of the Necromancer would often dominate her waking dreams and she would watch in horror as all that she loved was decimated by his shadow. It was in these moments that Faelwen would seek her out, seeming to sense the young elf's discomfort. The huntress had been making a swift recovery and while her face was still gaunt, there was a defiant flame in her eyes that promised centuries more of resistance against and shadow.

"It is a strange land," Faelwen told Gwaedhiel one day when the two were sitting next to a small fountain carved from the cave side. "The sands seem endless, miles and miles of shifting dunes. And the Men that live there are stranger yet with their painted faces and odd customs." She shook her head and smiled. "I like them," she said, after a moment. "They are not like the Men of the West that we are more familiar with. There is something inherently different to those in the South and East and I find the difference refreshing."

Gwaedhiel smiled and nodded. She had become used to Faelwen's apparent obsession with the unusual. The same obsession that clearly endeared Gwaedhiel to the huntress. "I should like to see these lands someday," Gwaedhiel said.

Faelwen laughed and for a moment the long years of imprisonment vanished from her face and she seemed joyful and young. "Perhaps I shall take you with me someday," she responded. "Out of all the First Born, I believe you alone might be able to keep pace with me."

Gwaedhiel's smile widened as Faelwen's praise and she felt a surge of excitement. The idea of following the hunter on one of her legendary adventures appealed deeply to Gwaedhiel but even as she had the thought, she felt her enthusiasm quelled by thought of leaving those she loved behind.

"Perhaps someday," was all she answered, her thoughts already drifting toward darker avenues.

"What is troubling you, Gwaedhiel?" Faelwen asked.

"It is difficult to say," she answered with a frown. "I am disquieted but I cannot say why, exactly. That which brings me comfort," she said, gesturing toward the bubbling water of the fountain and the room around them where a few elves were milling around. "Also brings me pain. I am afraid." She sighed and looked at Faelwen with weary eyes. "For the first time in my life, I am truly afraid and I do not know why."

Faelwen's smile was sad as she studied Gwaedhiel. "You are beginning to realize why death is called the Gift of Men. We are doomed to see all that we love change and often that change is dark and painful. However, it is necessary. The world is like water," Faelwen said after a short pause, running her hand through the fountain. "Without change, without movement, it will stagnate and its beauty will be lost."


End file.
